One Piece 100 stories
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: I will be doing the 100 stories challenge and it will all be about different One Piece scenarios, They will mostly be based around Luffy, But they may also be around Ace and Zoro. They will be mixed between romance and none romance, and will have hentai and Yaoi, It may have Yuri, It will have a little Zolu for sure and Probably AceLu too.Chapter 1 is up now, extra after story to.
1. Author's Note

Summary

I will be doing the 100 stories challenge and it will all be about different One Piece scenarios, They will mostly be based around Luffy, But they may also be around Ace and Zoro. They will be mixed between romance and none romance, and hentai and Yaoi, I don't think Yuri but there may be some if I change my mind, It will have a little Zolu for sure and Probably AceLu too.I have the first chapter ready and I will upload it soon and it is a really long first chapter because I just couldn't stop writing it.

* * *

There is only 1 part but it will also have a little short afterwards story uploaded right after it labeled as Chapter 1.2. This one will be connected to the ending of the actual story and just tell a little about what happens latter on.

* * *

I will try to upadate it every week but I am in the process of moving right now so it may take a little longer. Also for anyone who has just read my storie afterwards which I have posted chapter 1 for chapter 2 will probable be loaded latter this week:)

**THANKS FOR READING THIS LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE AND PLEASE FAVE AND FOLLOW SO YOU WILL BE UPDATED WHEN THIS NEW STORY IS PUT ON. **


	2. Story 1 Luffys child

100 Stories Challenge Chapter 1 - Luffy's child

Tear's threatened to drip from Luffy's eyes as he held the small child with his left arm and supported the blood covered dieing woman in front of him with his right. Luffy knew that they wouldn't make it to chopper in time to save her, So like any good pirate's do they said there goodbyes as she slowly died in his arm's. With a kiss on her forehead he knew she was gone and that he needed to get rid of her body fast, After he found a small boat he set a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands and he pulled the sapphire engagement ring from her finger, then he dropped a match in the boat and pushed it away from the bay and watched it drift away. He took a blanket from the bag she had given him and wrapped the child again.

She had named the little boy after Luffy's older brother Ace and he had no say in whether that was the child's name or not. He knew it wasn't a safe name for him to have but he couldn't rename his child in which the women he loved had named. Luffy took the a sapphire ring from his pocket and the other from the 3 weaved chain's hidden under his shirt, he un-weaved the 3 chains put his back on the 2 and then he slipped the 2nd ring which he had token off his dead girl friends finger on the last chain, then he slung it around the Childs neck and turned to walk back to the thousand sunny.

It had been 3 years since Luffy had become the pirate king, him and his crew were still journeying together, and they were now traveling the grand line with the child he had come back with 2 years before.

**-Flash Back-**

**Luffy jumped up on to the ship as Chopper turned to look at him, as he was just running to the edge to go see him Chopper looked at the robe Luffy was wearing and the small cuts all over his arm's. "Luffy I was just about to head out with Zoro to look for you since we haven't seen you for a week, we were worried"**

**Luffy collapsed on to the floor in front of the railing as the baby started to cry instantly Luffy was up again and played with the child to quite him down a bit, He threw him up and the small baby giggled and laughed and Luffy sighed as he smiled "Thank god your not crying anymore, Nami come over here, please don't just stand there and stare at me."**

**She just continued to stand there staring at him "Someone please help me, I am not qualified for this." **

**Sanji for some reason was the first person to walk over and take the small child from Luffy, then he looked back down at his captain "Why did you bring this back with you."**

**Luffy looked at him "Because a good friend on this Island In trusted him to me." **

**Sanji understood what had happened right then with the look Luffy had given him and knew that he was to not ask anymore questions "Ok, Nami or Robin we need one of you to become a mother figure right now please, So can you stop just standing there starring at me and hurry and take the child it's a women's thing not a man's."**

**Nami snapped out of the trance she was in and walked over taking the small child from the taller man "Chopper we need you to give the baby a quick check up, then After you can come back out and look after Luffy's slight cuts and bruises."**

**Chopper nodded as he took the small child from her and walked to the infirmary, Luffy stood up and dropped the robe off of himself and began to walk to the infirmary as he walked robin dropped his captain cape on him, and he slid it perfectly on to his shoulder as he walked in to the infirmary. Nami looked at the child then back at chopper "Can you guess his age."**

**Luffy laughed to see her asking chopper instead of himself about that kind of stuff" He was born Last year on this exact day, and his mother Lexis named him Ace."**

**Nami's face looked surprised for a second at hearing the name Ace again the she pulled the chain and ring from the table "What's this for he was wearing it, and the name lexis is engraved on the inside."**

**Luffy smiled "It's his mother's wedding ring, She told me a while ago that she knew she was going to die soon and told me to give it to him when she died so he would be able to find his father when it was time for him too."(I told her that but it was really so that he and me would still have something of hers and if we ever did get separated, then he could still find me with it.)**

**Nami looked at me "Then how about I keep it till he's old enough to actually take care of it."**

**I smiled "As long as he gets it back when he's old enough that's fine with me."**

**Nami slid it around her neck as she picked him up in her arms and went to the kitchen where Sanji had been preparing a bottle after Franky had made one. Luffy followed her and they sat down together in the kitchen, Sanji had prepared food for Luffy and a Bottle for the Ace. **

**Luffy smiled as he thought to himself, That just Like him and Lexis had discussed earlier that day that he would take care of Ace not as his father till the younger was old enough to take care of himself and that no one was to know because being the son of the pirate king could cause problems even with how strong his father was, something bad could always happen and he could lose his life and that's why they decided that Ace would have to be stronger before he knew the truth and that it was for his own good. **

**- End of Flash Back-**

Luffy picked up Ace as he crawled over to him, Luffy laughed as he played with his son, Ace was the most important thing to him other then his crew. But Ace had become important to all of them, He had become the crews new reason for living now.

It had been 5 years since Luffy had brought back Ace, and they were all throwing him a small birthday party. Luffy Laughed as him and Ace played catch with a small toy he had gotten for him the year before. Right then Sanji brought out a 11 story cake with happy birthday Ace written all over it. Sanji had been planning it all year and when he started to make it the only thing he though would be a problem was Luffy wanting to eat it but Luffy stayed away from it the entire time he couldn't believe it. Luffy carried Ace over to Nami, and Sanji decided to cut the cake.

The first thing Sanji did was put a giant slice on the child's plate, He had a black hole in his stomach just like Luffy. Nami gave Ace a fork and Sanji handed him his Plate they though he was going to sit down and eat but he walk over to Luffy who was sitting in the corner "D…..D….Da….Daddy eat this."

Everyone turned and Looked at Ace Nami squealed "Omg his first words we though he was never going to speak."

Sanji looked down and sigh "But he called Luffy Daddy not me….. awe."

Luffy patted him on his head "No, you should eat it Ace it's your 6th birthday not mine, you get the first slice."

Ace pouted and then turned setting it down as he crawled up on Luffy's Lap and leaned against his stomach then he pointed at his plate and fork "Daddy please get me."

Luffy took that as please grab me that food. So he leaned a little and grabbed the plate and fork and set them on Ace's lap. "Sanji can you cut me a piece."

Sanji grabbed the top 2 layers and put them on a tray and handed them to Luffy then cut Robin and Nami both a Piece as they sat and Ate watching how Luffy swallowed it all whole and then Ace did the same with his and they brought there stuff over to the place where Sanji wanted the dirty dishes. Then Luffy and Ace sat at the front of the ship on the giant Lion head. When Ace had fallen asleep Luffy carried him to his hammock and let him sleep then he went up and sat at the table with the other's. Sanji looked at him "Why does he have to call you daddy, I take care of him more."

Nami looked at him "Actually Sanji I think Luffy take's more care of him, You just cook for him, Whoa I can't believe I just said that."

Luffy felt tears welling in his eyes, He was finally feeling the regret of lying to them all and he began to have a conversation with Lexis in his head.

-In Luffy's head-

Lexis I can't lie to them anymore, I must tell them please.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder he turned to see who it was and saw Lexis.

Honey if you can't lie to them I'm sure you can tell them they won't get him killed because there in the same boat as you.

Thank you Lexis, I just couldn't lie to them anymore when he called me Daddy earlier it broke my resolve completely.

Then tell them, But I have to go now so tell him I'll always love him for me when he get's older.

-Out of Luffy's head-

Luffy's head went up as he looked at Nami "Please call the others in her I have something to show them."

Nami just nodded and yelled out the door "Everyone Luffy wants to talk so hurry to the kitchen."

Once everyone was inside Luffy stood up and slide his cape off and folded it setting down on the table then he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the chain's from around his neck and set it on the table. "Luffy what are you doing with Ace's ring I put that in the Lock box over there, How did you get it out with out the key that I have around my neck."

Luffy just smiled as he noticed none of them took the hint so he let her go and returned it to the box, As she opened the lockbox she pulled the chain that was in there out. Then walked back to the table. "Um what's with the fake one Luffy."

Robin slipped them out of Nami's hand and looked at them she smiled after seeing his name engraved in the one he had "Oh Mr. Captain."

She through them back and Luffy thought well she figured it out already Nami looked "its fake right Robin."

Robin smiled which made Nami look again "Luffy where did you get this ring."

Luffy smiled Lightly "Well I've had it since I bought Lexis her's and got them engraved but I only wore it on my finger when I was around her."

Nami gasped as she realized what Luffy was revealing to them "Luffy you were married."

Luffy laughed "Yeah I was till she got killed by stupid black beard when he had kidnapped them well I wasn't there, I don't know how he knew but I could only say Ace, By the time I had gotten her back she was dieing already."

Sanji coughed out his cigarette "Luffy your not right. This is all a big joke that you would lie to us for this long about that."

Ace came running through the door crying, Luffy was up in a second by the door and picking him up "What's wrong Ace."

Ace pressed his head in to Luffy's shirt as Luffy rubbed his back "Da…Da…Daddy I had a bad dream that giant monster was chasing me."

Everyone noticed instantly right there that Ace was Luffy's kid and then they thought for a second and it was amazing how alike the 2 were. Nami looked at me and asked the 1 question she had never even thought to ask "Luffy what's Ace's full name."

Luffy sat in his chair and Rocked back and forth until Ace was asleep "Do you really need to ask."

Nami gulped "Yes be I would like to hear it from you."

Luffy smiled as he continued to rock and rub Ace's back "His full name is Monkey. D. Ace, and his mothers name before we got married was Teito. D. Lexis. He is without a doubt my son, My One and probably only son."

Robin took Ace from my arm's and set him on the bench with a pillow and a blanket, as Nami came over and suddenly hugged me "Your so strong, We didn't even guess he was your kid, But I would have expected the person who had just lost there wife to cry But you didn't so I never once though, I'm so sorry we didn't guess any of it we should have known when you brought a kid here in the first place that it could only be your child."

Luffy let out a exhausted Laugh "When you know you can't cry about something you just don't let yourself."

Nami knew at that moment that Luffy had never once cried for his wife's death, She just knew instantly that His body knew that for Ace's safety he couldn't "Luffy you can cry now, You can morn for the loss of a person who ment so much to you, you must morn for her."

Luffy laughed slightly as a tear slid down his cheek "How could I cry in front of you guys, It's just not right, It would be something so selfish for me to do."

The tears fell steady as Luffy let out all the stuff he had closed deep inside him, He couldn't stop his tears, He needed to cry and he had needed to for such a long time. Once Luffy had stopped crying and wiped his tears Nami smacked him across the face "Never Lie to us again especially about something that is this important."

Nami gave Luffy a hug then took the ring on the chain and slid it on to his finger "This should be something for the world to see."

Luffy smiled as he wiped the tears and went and picked Ace up he kissed his forehead "You look so much Like you mother."

Nami smiled "He looks so much like you."

From that day forward Luffy never talked to Lexis in his head again, Day to day he told Ace and his nakama everything about Lexis and by the time Ace was 16 he knew everything about his mother and on his 17 birthday Luffy revealed the last secret he had kept from Ace, But by that time Ace had pretty much figured it out "It was so obvious that you were my dad because of the way your smile becomes 10 times bigger when you talk about mom, I figured it out by the time I was 13 but I think that I called you Daddy first because I knew who you were to me even when I was 6."

Luffy and the crew all smiled Ace hugged Luffy as hard as he could then looked up "Hey Dad can I be a straw hat Pirate, I love everyone on this ship and I don't think I would ever want to Leave."

Luffy thought for a second then smiled "I don't know if your strong enough to be one of us."

Nami hit the back of Luffy's head "You've never taken this long to accept a new crew member."

Zoro smiled slightly "Luffy it's not normal for you to think this much you should just say yes already."

Luffy laughed as he took his straw hat and set it on Ace's head "Of course you're a straw hat pirate, I would have given you to Dadan if I though you weren't going to be one of us when you grew up, remember that you're my successor and when I die your to take care of everyone on my crew until you can't anymore."

Nami looked at me "Really you want us to be his babysitters for life."

Luffy laughed "Yeah, he's what I'm leaving all of you so can you guys all train him in some of you talents."

Zoro laughed "Why should we train the little shit."

Luffy smiled " I mean you should just make him strong enough to handle himself so you won't have to baby-sit him."

Zoro laughed "Well makes sense we've taught him everything else in his Life so far except you taught him to walk and talk."

Sanji looked "Sounds like a challenge I bet I can teach him how to cook before you can teach him how to use a sword Marimo."

Luffy laughed as he grabbed a item from the storage room, a box with a devil fruit that his mother had also found before she died "This is a gift from your mother she was obsessed with making you like my big brother Ace and I'm surprised she was able to fined it."

Nami looked at it when he opened the box "Where you been hiding this thing."

Zoro looked "Is that a devil fruit."

Luffy looked "Yeah its Ace's devil fruit, it seems as soon as he died it was created again and she spent most of her pregnancy looking for it and I'm still amazed that she found it. So Ace do you want it."***I heard somewhere then when a devil fruit user id reborn there fruit is created again, so I thought I would use that concept here.***

Nami looked at him "Ace you should sell it do you know how much there worth, Or do you want to be a hammer like Luffy."

Ace took the box and then turned back to his father "What fruit is it."

Luffy looked at him "It's the Mera Mera no Mi."

Ace smiled just like Luffy "Cool so the ability of fire, But Nami had a good point do I want to be a hammer for the rest of my life or be able to use fire, You know what fire sounds better then the ability to swim."

Ace ate the devil fruit and stared at Luffy "I don't feel any different."

Luffy tilted his head "Maybe it was a fake."

Then Ace shot a little bit of fire from the tip of his finger "Cool."

Luffy looked at Ace "Try not to use it till you know how."

Ace giggled "Yeah I understand."

Suddenly a cannonball hit the side of the ship as Luffy turned to see his gramps marine ship he turned back "Hey Nami I'm going to take Ace with me to say high to Garp, Lets go Zoro, Sanji you got to protect him."

Zoro looked "why are we taking him with us to a fight."

Luffy stood foot on the edge as he put his arm around Ace's hip "Well I thought he should meet his great grandpa once before the old man goes and dies."

Luffy jumped and went straight to the lead ship as he landed gently with Ace in front of his great grandpa "Hey Old man what you doing joining in the marines again."

He turned his head "What are you doing on this ship Luffy."

Garp instantly saw the ring on his finger "I know it's been 20 years since I last saw you But you couldn't even send me a letter telling me that you got married what a horrible grandchild."

Luffy's smile dropped "We were married for almost 2 years but she died, But that's not who I wanted to talk to you about."

Ace was hiding behind Luffy as he heard the 2 talking, Garp laughed "Wonder what type of Pirate tramp you married."

Ace stepped out and walked in front of Luffy and shot a burst of fire at Garp "Mother wasn't a tramp or a pirate, she was a nice girl who excepted pirates (He turned his head to look at Luffy) Right dad she wasn't a tramp."

Garp gasped "Omg did he call you what I think he called you, You didn't did you."

Garp went to grab him "Don't touch Ace old man, or it really will be the end of you."

Garp jumped back "Monkey. D. Luffy you named him after your dead brother really."

I looked at him "Yes, I treasured Ace and so I named him after him, Me and lexis had been discussing it before his birth the only reason I was against it was the danger but I've gotten over it and I love the name lexis picked for my son."

Garp stood up and walked away "Get out of my sight Luffy, You're a disgrace as a pirate and even worse as the pirate king."

Luffy yelled "Zoro, Sanji were leaving now. hey and old man, You killed Ace as far as I'm concerned your part of the reason he died."

Luffy took Ace by the hip again and jumped back to the ship. "Stupid old man."

When they got back to the ship and Ace was watching his father, Luffy laughed "Well that went just as I had expected."

Luffy coughed and the blood covered his hand, To hide the fact he was really sick he just smiled and walked to chopper who was sitting in the infirmary when no one was looking. When I got In he told me the same as Before that I would soon be leaving everyone behind and that we wouldn't have much time together.

They all stood in front of the grave watching as all there eyes except Zoro, Ace and Sanji's had tears starting to flow from there eyes. The Wind blew through Ace's slightly longer hair, Ace took his fathers and mothers ring and hanged them together on Luffy's grave. Chopper knew it would happen but he was still crying and he was also surprised that Luffy had the willpower to make it 2 more years from when they had learned about how much longer he had left to live.

Right before Luffy had died he had given his straw hat and crew to Ace. After Ace had left to go back to the ship Zoro and Sanji sat there one with A bottle of Alcohol in his hand and the other sat with a cigarette in his mouth. Zoro began to speak quietly and sarcastically "Hey Luffy you made it till you had taught him all 3 types of haki he's not at your level yet but he will be sooner or latter."

Sanji laughed "And we've taught him all We know."

Zoro smiled "I think we've created more of a monster then you even were."

At the same time All of Luffy Nakama said goodbye to him . Zoro and Sanji both felt tears drip down there face "Goodbye Luffy you've changed both of our lives, will never forget you."

Zoro laughed "Shit he change not only us but the god damn world."

They both laughed as Ace watched from a tree far away from them crying "Goodbye Dad, I'll become the next king of the pirates with your crew if it kills me."

Nami and robin were trying hard not to cry more but they still did, Franky and Brook were still crying like babies, Usopp and Copper had been crying since the moment Luffy had died, Zoro and Sanji had broken in to more tears on there walk back and Ace was sitting up in the crows nest now crying as he hugged his father's hat.

_**Goodbye Luffy and will you always rest in peace knowing the people that you left behind will miss you but will move on and that you will be together with your loved one's who died.**_


	3. Story 1 afterstory

Chapter 1.2 - Even in death the adventure's will continue.

As Luffy laid there he heard his name being called "Lu… hey Luffy."

Luffy sat up as soon as he realized who's voice it was "Ace, I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much."

Luffy ran over and hugged Ace as hard as he could. "Luffy we may be dead but I can still feel pain."

As Luffy let go he saw Lexis standing a little farther back Luffy Walked up to Lexis and pulled her in to a more elegant hug as he tilted her head back and kissed her gentle, as his lips released he saw her eyes "I missed you so much, I almost broke when I saw you die, But Ace saved me from that."

Ace walked up and wrapped his arms over Luffy's neck.

Luffy turned and went in to another hug with Ace again "You died right in my arm's and you promised that you would never die."

Ace hugged me tighter "Yeah I'm sorry about that, But he was going to kill you Luffy."

Luffy laughed as he backed away from Ace, Ace leaned foreword and tried to grab his wrist "I didn't expect to meet you here so early in your life your only 46."

Luffy sat on the ground against his grave stone "The energy hormones cut my life by 10 years each time I had it used on me, and gear second was putting major stress on my body not to mention gear third, Everything I have done shortened my life, I should have died a few years ago but I forced my body to endure so that I could teach Ace before I died, And I made sure to leave people strong enough to be his nakama and strong enough to protect him from whoever wants to kill the son of the pirate king. I had to think everything over and before I died I made sure everything was okay for him and that he would live a longer life then me and his mother."

Luffy looked at Ace and he could see regret in his eyes "Its my fault partly that you died so early in life."

Luffy's smile dropped "Its not your fault at all Ace, Everything I did to my body was my own choice, It was so that I could fulfill my dream, and so that I could protect the people I loved and that means the blame is mine and mine alone."

We all sat there in front of the grave for a little while in silence "What do we do now"

Ace surged "No clue just been following you a round since I died, and then when lexis came I went and got her and then we continued to follow you."

Luffy smiled and stood up "Well time to go then, Got to go find my kid."

Ace and Lexis stood up, I took Lexis's hand and we walked towards where the water was that the boat was docked at when Luffy had died, and they walked up on to the ship and sat on the railing beside Zoro, He tapped him and noticed that Zoro felt it so Luffy did it again and laughed, Then he whispered In his ear "Hey Zoro Do you guys miss me."

Suddenly he saw Zoro's eye's tear up "Crap I made him cry."

He patted hid shoulder and then said "cheer up I'm okay."

Luffy turned to look at Ace "We can talk to them."

Ace smiled "Yeah we can but were more like voices in the back of there heads."

Luffy walked over and took Lexis's hand and they walk towards the captains quarters, As they walked through the door they could here quite sobs. There smiles dropped and they both sat Beside the person crying on his bed. Luffy patted his shoulder "Don't cry, It's not your fault, I'm okay and will be here to meet you when you die."

Lexis kissed her son's forehead as He looked up and could see his dead parents their beside him, All he could think to say was "Wow mother your so beautiful."

She smiled "Thank-you Ace, and please stop crying."

His tears continued to fall "But I'm all alone now."

Luffy laughed at that comment "Wow does this remind me of when I was suffering from Losing Ace, I though I was all Alone, But really I still had the most important people with me and that's why I left them for you because Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook were all what saved me from the destruction of myself and I hoped they would be enough to make you want to continue on with your Life after I was gone."

Ace's tears had dried up now he was smiling He stood up and went to leave "That's right I don't have time to sulk I need to continue my journey to becoming the next Pirate king in my father's place, Because he left his most cherished treasures behind for me. His Nakama."

Luffy smiled as Him and Lexis now stood there hand in hand, he knew now that no matter what happened Ace would be okay and that him and his wife wouldn't have to worry about him. Luffy left the ship together with his dead brother and Wife "It's not my place to be here anymore It's time for me to Leave, and I have to go meet a few friends that died over the years anyways."

Ace laughed "Yeah shanks, Jimbe and multiple other people who helped you along your way died over the years."

Luffy let go of Lexis hand and smiled "Yeah and I wasn't there when it happened so I never got to say goodbye but I think I better go and say Hi now."

Lexis took the 2 both there hands and walked pulling them behind her "Let's go then silly we still have lots of people to see who are as proud of you as we are."

The 3 walked off as Lexis asked them about there past, She wanted to know everything about the most important person to her and she had been talking to Ace before but there was still lots she didn't know, Luffy enjoyed being with his brother and wife and knew that even though he may be dead that there will still be adventure's for him and the many people that he cherishes.


	4. Story 2 Dependant

Chapter 2 - Dependant

Luffy closed his eyes as he felt the wind rush through his hair, He could see everything around the ship as he laid on the roof of the crows nest, The sun was bright and everyone was doing there own thing. Nami was drawing some more maps, Robin was reading a new series she had bought, Chopper and Usopp were playing with something new that Franky had made, Franky was fixing something Zoro and Sanji had broken well they were fighting earlier, Sanji was in the kitchen washing dishes, Brook was playing his violin and Zoro was lifting weights in the crows nest underneath Luffy, and Luffy was up on the crows nest roof and was really tired and just wanted to sleep somewhere peaceful. Luffy yawned as he stared at the sun thinking about what he could have done to wear him self out yesterday. He suddenly saw a huge wave coming towards the ship and yelled "NAMI….."

Nami came stomping out of her room mad for some reason and screamed at him "What do you want Luffy."

Luffy flung his arm grabbing her and pulled her up then he pointed to the right side of the ship "Don't be so mad I just wanted to show you that."

Nami gasped "Franky use coup de burst get us really far Right now, we need to fly fast there's a huge tidal wave coming for the ship and Luffy get me down from here now please."

Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered them down with his other arm to the deck. "There were down."

Nami looked at Luffy and noticed his face was red but just though he might have been up in the sun to long. "Everyone raise the sails we need to leave this spot fast."

Luffy began to walk to where Nami was now standing "Are we almost ready to leave."

Nami looked at him "Yes the sails have all been raised, Franky's just getting the cola ready."

Luffy smiled and went to walk away, when him and Nami were walking down the stairs a small wave hit the ship and Nami slipped over the edge and right then Franky used coup de burst and Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around the ships railing and grabbed Nami with his other hand as they hanged off the side of the ship till it landed and someone could get over to them. Luffy had just gotten Nami over the railing when his vision went blurry and he slipped and began to fall in to the water, But Zoro acted fast and grabbed his wrist before he fell to far. He pulled him back up and put his own arm around his captains waist as he help him walk over to Chopper who was running to them. Zoro helped Luffy towards the infirmary as Chopper followed them. When they got there Luffy was seated on the bed that was there and Zoro leaned against the wall as Chopper started looking him over. "Chopper I'm fine I just slipped it's okay."

Chopper looked up "Your not okay you have a fever, I can tell just by looking at you."

Luffy yawned again "I'm okay I just need some sleep."

Chopper looked up again "Have you been tired a lot today."

Luffy looked down at him "Yeah, I didn't want to wake up earlier and I haven't really been hungry today either."

Chopper handed him some Ibuprofen, a sleeping pill and a cup of water "I think you just have a head cold and it's just a little stronger because you don't get sick very often."

Luffy smiled as he swallowed the pills and drank the water "So can I sleep now."

Chopper smiled "Yeah sleep here for the night okay."

Luffy laid down instantly and went to sleep, Zoro looked at him "That was fast."

Chopper looked "Well he's got a very high fever so I'm not surprised."

The 2 left quietly and went to go have some supper, After they were done chopper and Sanji took a plate of food to Luffy they had a really hard time waking him up because of the strength of the pills he had taken, and right after he had eaten a little bit he was asleep again.

Nami and Robin sat there at the table, Nami was tapping her finger and Robin was reading a book upside down. Zoro was lifting 20 times the weight as usually, and Sanji was doing nothing but smoking cigarettes one after another, Chopper was sitting there drying some herbs and Usopp was making some fire stars, Brook was playing a very sad song and Franky was still repairing the stuff Zoro and Sanji had broken earlier that day. Finally Nami looked at Chopper "How long is he going to sleep chopper."

Chopper looked at her "Probably until he feels better, Usually rest is the best medicine for a head cold and I gave him some sleeping medicine to make sure he does get enough sleep."

Usopp put down what he was working on "I wish he would get better already its just so awkward without him here, and I'm getting board."

Chopper sighed "Will have to wait till tomorrow and see if he's better, If he is will be able to play again tomorrow then."

Nami looked at Robin who was obviously not reading after she had noticed the book her friend was reading was upside down "Robin we need to do something for him when he wakes up. I was so mean to him earlier and he was just calling me to do my job, ( she lend forward and whispered to Robin.) Your books upside down so everyone can tell your worried to."

Robin gave up on even trying to read and dropped her book "What do you want to do then."

Nami thought for a second "Lets give Sanji the money tp gp out and buy food to make a feast for him when he gets better."

Robin thought for a second "Yeah his favorite thing is food so that's probably the best we could do for ."

They all went to bed and thought about something they could do for Luffy as a late get well present, Zoro wasn't going to do anything really, Nami and Robin had given Sanji a bunch of money to buy food for the meal, Sanji obviously was going to be cooking, Usopp with chopper's help was making fireworks for them to all play with latter, Brook was writing a new song and Franky was making a weird one person submarine for Luffy to go under water with when he had time.

Latter that day when Luffy woke up he felt great he knew that he was all better so he went outside and took a big breath of fresh air it was already dark so he decided to not make a lot of noise but then he smelt a really good smell "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.."

Luffy ran to see Sanji setting the last plate on the table and then turned to look at everyone sitting around the table "What's going on?"

Nami looked at him "Read the large poster."

Luffy looked up and read aloud "Welcome back Luffy!J Welcome back? Where was I exactly."

Zoro laughed "They mean that you were sick and that your better now so welcome back to being captain again."

Luffy shook his head like he understand, Obviously he didn't but he really wanted to eat "Ok then can I eat I'm so hungry, It feels like I haven't eaten for months."

Nami looked at him "You were only asleep since yesterday."

Luffy laughed "Who cares I'm still so hungry."

Sanji looked at him "Then eat, It was All made for you."

Usopp looked at Sanji "That doesn't mean he can eat all of it, You shouldn't phrase it like that do you want us all to starve to death because he ate all the food."

Nami laughed strangely "Sanji can Always make more or go buy more food, remember were still docked."

Luffy looked at her "When did we dock at a Island."

Sanji looked at him "Earlier so we could buy some food for the feast."

Luffy nodded as he sat down at the end of the table "Then lets eat."

Luffy started digging in and everyone smiled as they watched there happy and playful captain stuff his face. None of them knew how dependant they all were on Luffy on a daily basest. Not until Luffy had actually gotten sick and was bed ridden and asleep, did they notice how they all loved spending there time with there annoying captain. Well Luffy was sick even with something as harmless as a head cold they were all really worried about him. This showed them even more then before how much they all cherished there captain, This showed them just how much they all loved Luffy.


	5. Story 3 Fight

100 stories challenge Chapter 3 - Fight

Luffy smiled as his older brother picked him up "Accccccce."

Ace put Luffy up on his shoulder's as the older walked down to the bay of there small Island "Luffy do you like water."

Luffy looked confused as he responded "What are you saying I can't go in water you know that I can't swim and that I'm a hammer."

Ace smiled " Yeah I know that but that doesn't mean you don't like water it means you can't go deep in to water."

Luffy smiled and looked at the older "Yes, then I like water, But that's only because I really want to be a pirate."

Ace rolled his eye's and set Luffy down in the sand, Luffy was his cute and annoying little brother but he still loved him. Ace gave him a kiss on the check and Luffy blushed slightly "Stop it."

Ace laughed again "Why did you blush, Did you like it."

Luffy's blush brightened "Noooooo I don't like it, That's wrong it's something adults do to the people they like, We shouldn't."

Ace laughed and fell back rolling in the sand "God Luffy it was a peck on the cheek nothing romantic at all, and how do you even know about romance your like 6 and a complete idiot."

Luffy stood up and began to walk back as he pouted, Ace stood up and ran up to luffy and went to grab his shoulder "I was just joking don't be so mad about it."

Luffy had teary eyes as he brushed Ace's hand off, He was more upset that Ace had called him an idiot then everything else he thought his brother would think him knowing stuff would make him look smart but all of his hard work of asking Makino questions was wasted on Ace, Luffy turned and looked straight at Ace "You're a waste of my time and I hate you."

Ace just stared at Luffy he couldn't believe the younger had just said that, he was so mad that he acted out of pure rage he looked at Luffy and hit him across the Face as hard as he could "Don't come home no one will be waiting for you, I fucking hate you, just get lost."

Luffy began to cry even more it didn't hurt physically but mentally it did, his big brother who was the only one who actually took care of him and was really the only one he had, just told him to get lost, Luffy stood up and saw the look on Ace's face as soon as he saw that he turned to leave "Ok then I won't come back ever."

Luffy ran off in to the forest which was in the opposite direction of the village where there small house was located, Ace saw Luffy scurrying off and just turned to walk back to the village.

Luffy was running as fast as he could branches scratched his face, and His eyes were blurry, he couldn't see anything and as he was running he ran to a area where Ace had always told him not to go without him there with him just in case anything happened. But he didn't notice since he could barely see from how much he was crying. As he was running he tripped falling over the cliff of the valley with a strong river at the bottom of it. Randomly he reached for something to grab and he found a small ledge that led in to a small cave the bottom of the cave was layered with 4 or 5 inches of water, and Luffy couldn't see the top of the cliff he had just fallen from because of 2 things, 1st the width of the valley wasn't very big and 2nd all of the fog from the river bellow and the small water path's leading down blocked all of his view. So instead of wasting his time trying to get out he walked back to where there was a large rock that was dry on top and he laid on it. After a hour or so he was cold and hungry and he had totally forgotten about his fight for now all he could think about at that moment in time was how he wanted to see Ace, He yelled as loud as he could "Ace help me."

Then he suddenly remember the fight again and about what Ace had said earlier and at that moment it was the very first time that the thought of him being left to die ran thought his mind over and over again, He didn't want to die and he began to yell again "Ace I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I'm really sorry so please come save me, I really want to see."

Ace slammed the door closed as he walked in to there house, He grabbed himself some food out of the fridge and went and laid down in his room, he finished eating and then he accidentally ended up falling asleep. When he woke up it was already light out and The first thing he thought was I've got to go get breakfast ready for me and Lu for when he wakes up. He must of snuck in after I had fallen asleep late last night, so he's probably sleeping in today so I can cook in peace. Ace walked to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs and bacon up for the 2 of them. When he was done cooking he set the table up and then he yelled down the hallway that breakfast was ready "Luffy time for breakfast."

After waiting 5 minutes Ace knew something was wrong he walked to the younger's room and opened the door "Hey Lu you still ma…d, What the, Where the hell is he."

Ace walked the house checking every room "Well he's obviously not here, Maybe's he stayed at Makino's because he was still mad at me when he came back to town."

Ace ate all the food then headed to Makino's bar, When he got there Makino handed him a cup of OJ and then asked him sounding worried about something "Ace where's Luffy, usually you 2 our connected at the waist and come together in the morning, Is he sick?"

Ace looked at her "He didn't stay here with you last night."

Makino looked at Ace "No, I Haven't seen him since you guys left for the beach yesterday, why do you want to know…, what happened did he take off on you again."

Ace sighed "Yeah we had a fight at the beach yesterday and he ran in to the forest."

Makino looked in to Ace's eyes "What was the fight about."

Ace looked at him "I gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed and I called him out saying he liked It and he said that he didn't like it and that it was something that just adults should do and that we shouldn't, then I called him a 6 year old idiot who doesn't know anything about romance, He said that I was a waste of his time, and that he hated me and I kind of blew up and smacked him across the face, then I Told him that I hated him and that no one would be waiting for him a home and that he should just get lost."

Makino looked at him and covered her mouth "Um Ace, Well…Luffy's been asking me all week about adult things to do with kissing, and about who should do it and a bunch of other little things that I thought were just trivial questions asked out of curiosity and I didn't think it would hurt him to know so I answered his question's."

Ace understood what his brother had ment by a waste of time he didn't mean it in a really mean way like Ace had thought, But instead he had meant it was a waste of time for him to ask a bunch of questions about a topic and then get called a idiot so he was mad because of that and I was a lot meaner with what I said. "I have to go Makino, I really need to find him and apologize for blowing up right in his face."

Ace went to turn and then he remember which way Luffy had ran "Crap"

Makino turned to look at Ace "What?"

Ace looked at her for a second "When he took off he was running towards the valley."

Luffy awoke to the water coming up on to the only place that was dry the night before. Luffy stood up as he walked on the taller rocks to the edge of the cave, he looked up trying to see the top, He could see it now but knew he wouldn't be able to make it out even if he tried, All the fog had disappeared But the water level had raised so there was almost no dry area. He yelled out "Ace help me."

But he got nothing back, Luffy was crying now he was only 6 and he was really scared of being left to die without anyone knowing, Because Ace had told him to get lost and that no one would care if he came home the first thing he thought was Ace wasn't going to come for him, But he still yelled for the help of his brother because he was really all Luffy had to ask for some help so he begged "Ace help me please, I'm scared."

Ace ran down the road as he got to the beach he turned to where he could still see Luffy's sandal prints in the sand and dirt leading in to the forest. When he got to the edge of the forest he had to slow down to look for a trace of Luffy, but it wasn't hard to find little things showing which way Luffy had gone there were a bunch of broken branches and tone's of other clue's as to which way he had gone. After about 20 or 30 minute's Ace came up to where the valley was he saw the foot prints disappear off of the ledge. He looked over the edge and thought oh crap what if he fell in to the water and then he suddenly yelled "Luffy where are you."

Luffy was concentrating on staying out of the still rising water when he heard his brother call him, Luffy turned and looked up to see Ace searching for him, Luffy went to yell but coughed from all the cold and moist air stuck in his throat, He tried Again "Ace, help me, Ace please."

Ace looked down from the cliff above and couldn't see luffy at first then he saw the cave and saw Luffy sitting out of the water on the small rock. "Luffy, I can see you are you okay, Just stay calm I'll find a way to help you."

Luffy started crying again "Hurry Ace the water's rising fast."

Ace stood there trying to figure something out then he saw Luffy almost slip "Luffy reach for me you can stretch just aim for my hand I know that you can make it just try."

Luffy yelled back up "But I can't aim, I'll miss or end up knocking you down with me I know it that's why I've been stuck down here since our fight yesterday."

Ace yelled back "Just trust me you can do it."

Luffy yelled at Ace "I do trust you I just don't trust myself."

Ace sighed and the screamed as loud as he could "Don't think about it just do it."

Luffy flung his Arm up and Ace leaned as far as he could so he could grab him "I've got you now just jump."

Luffy jumped as the last of his footing disappeared he flew up right in to Ace's arm's as they flew back hitting a tree "I'm sorry Ace I said something mean to you."

Ace gave Luffy a actual kiss right on the lips this time, But Luffy didn't care he just shoved his head in to Ace's chest "I was so scared that you wouldn't come to find me after you told me to get lost and that you didn't care."

Ace picked Luffy up and began to walk back to the village "I would never leave you to die you're my only brother left I won't lose you too and your the only person I care about more then my own life Luffy, I love you."

Luffy looked up from Ace's chest "Really you care more about me then your self."

Ace smiled as he kissed Luffy's forehead one last time "You mean more to me then the world and I would never let you leave me alone."

Luffy was soaked from the mist from the river and was coughing now, Ace couldn't imagine Luffy's fear because he was scared just seeing Luffy at the bottom of the valley almost in the water. Ace never wanted to see Luffy like that again and at that very moment in time was planning out more restrictions to set so that something like this would never happened again, and Ace swore that if they ever fought again he would drag Luffy back to the village to his room to sulk instead of having him falling off a cliff in to a cave and almost dieing again. It hit Ace right then about how close Luffy was to actually dieing he could of lost the most precious thing to him that night and Luffy would have thought he had been abandoned.

When they got home that night Luffy ate some food and then him and Ace went and laid in the bed because Luffy was tired and wanted to sleep and luffy really didn't want to be alone he was still scared about what had happened to him. That night Luffy went to sleep holding on to Ace as tight as he could and he had honestly planned on never letting go. Ace was almost asleep when he heard Luffy talk the last thing he heard before he drifted to sleep too, was Luffy saying "I love you too Ace."


	6. Story 4 Comfort

100 stories challenge - chapter 4 - Comfort

Luffy stared out the window as he watched the rain hit the glass, then the thunder sounded and the lightning stretched across the sky. Luffy winced as he pulled the blanket around himself and slid a pair of headphones on to block out the noise. Tonight he was planning on not crawling in to bed with Ace for comfort, He was going to be a man and not a crybaby for once. But nothing was keeping the noises out of his head, He was so scared of lightning but he didn't want to bug Ace again like usual.

On the other side of the house Ace was laying there awake staring at the roof wondering where the hell Luffy was and what had been taking him so long, usually Luffy would have come to see him right when the storm started, but it had been a hour since then and he couldn't believe it but he was actually worried about where Luffy was and why he hadn't showed up yet.

Ace slid his blanket from his body and began to crawl out of the bed right then he heard a light knock at the door, the first thing he thought to himself was finally what took him so long. The smaller child opened the door slowly and looked inside "Ace your still awake."

Ace slid out of bed and walked towards the younger pulling Luffy's headphones off from their position resting by his ears "Luffy have you been trying to handle this on your own."

Luffy looked up at his big brother "I thought that if I could handle it myself then I wouldn't have to bother you so much."

Ace walked with him to the bed and set the smaller on the side closets towards the wall and then he crawled in right beside him and began pull the blanket up on them, once he had slid the blanket back up on them and then wrapped his arm's around Luffy. He held him close to him as he calmly rubbed the younger's back and continued to try and comfort him more. Luffy was still scared but he was calming down fast and after about 20 minutes he had drifted to sleep in his brother's arm's and was finally getting the rest which he had really needed.


	7. Story 5 Brothers for life

100 stories challenge - Chapter 5 - Brothers for life

* * *

This takes place in a world where Garp, Luffy and Ace live together,and have lived together since they were little.

* * *

Luffy smiled up at the older as he grabbed the larger hand with his own. "A...A..ce..Up.

Ace sighed as he picked the little guy up, He carried Luffy around as garp watched in amazement, Luffy never let anyone pick him up because even as a child he wanted to do things himself. Luffy couldn't walk, hell he could barely crawl yet he could still get all the way Across the floor to grab things to play with or to grab stuff for himself to eat, But when ever Ace was right there Luffy acted like a helpless little animal and what made it even worse was that Ace would always baby Luffy.

Garp laughed at Ace "If you would put him down and not baby him you know he would leave you alone then."

Ace looked over Luffy and across the room at Garp "But if I put him down then he'll just start crying and screaming."

Ace let go completely of Luffy as the child suspended himself up in the air by wrapping his arms tightly around the elder "How the hell does he figure out how to do this, He's like a firkin slug, god he's stuck to me. I can't get him off of me damn it old man help me."

Garp just started laughing at him "It's your own fault, I told you to not pick him up."

Ace looked at him "take him he's your grandchild not mine."

Garp stood Up from the chair he was sitting in at the time and waddled over to Ace, Grabbing Luffy and pulling the younger right off of him so that he could breath. Ace fell backwards as he gasped for breath, He crawled over to the couch as Garp took Luffy to the crib in the brothers bedroom. Amazingly Luffy was asleep in seconds and very soon after Garp had noticed Ace had desapeared too. After a hour Garp went in to wake Luffy up before he ended up sleeping to long and saw something he hadn't expected, There lying asleep in the bed was Ace with Luffy beside him and his arms around the younger as Luffy slept with his head buried in Ace chest. Garp smiled and closed the door to let the brothers sleep in peace, well sleep as peacefully as they could for to young boys.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know its short but pls review.

There will probably be more updates for this and other story's this week.


	8. Story 6 Thank you for being born, Luffy

**Please R&R, This was something I threw together in my spare time and I really do hope that you enjoyed it. **

**I don't own any part of this story, sadly that includes anything from One piece.**

* * *

100 stories challenge – Chapter 6 - Thank you so much for being born.

It was like any normal day on the thousand sunny; Robin and Nami were relaxing with a cold cup of iced tea each. Usopp and Franky were making the last few touch ups to Nami's climatacte, Brook and chopper were having a very detailed conversation about their latest battle, Zoro was sleeping peacefully up in the crow's nest, Sanji was in the middle of preparing some light snacks for Robin and Nami, and Luffy, Um… well Luffy was jumping off the walls, He was just going nuts today and wouldn't calm down at all, and everyone was more than at the end of their rope with their patience for Luffy today.

About an hour latter it happened , he had accidently started the ship on fire which synched one of Nami's mikan tree's, Which at the same time had destroyed some of Robin's books which were engulfed by the flames, Sanji's entire supplies of extra smokes was what were fueling the fire along with all of Usopp's spare gun powder, The fire also swallowed a bunch of Choppers herbs that he had left out to dry in the sun, Luffy had accidently knocked a bunch of Zoro's weights in to the water in a attempt not to get burned by the fire that had just started to burn Brooks violin case, and Franky was just pissed off because the fire had burned a bunch of the ship. After about 5 minutes of seeing how pissed off his crew was Luffy had gone in to hiding out of fear for his own life which was a rare thing since Luffy was never afraid of anything especially death, But at that moment in time his was definitely afraid of his Nakama. Very shortly afterwards Zoro and Sanji had started searching for Luffy after Nami gave them the orders to, and they looked everywhere that they could think of but no one could find him.

Luffy was sitting on the roof of the crow's nest as he stared off in to the pitch black sky at the stars, it was getting late so he rolled and glanced over the side to see if anyone was outside, There was no one outside so he slowly lowered himself down, but first he carefully made sure that Zoro was asleep inside the crow's nest. He went to walk past the kitchen to the storage room when he heard the crew complaining about him. He knew right after listening to their conversation that it wasn't time to stop playing hide and seek yet, So he went and sat himself down in a box in the storage room, and he was asleep shortly afterwards.

He awoke when the box was completely flipped over and it had landed on his way out. Shit, he thought to himself as the boat rocked back and forth. After about 20 minutes he was sick of being stuck in the stupid box so he kicked the bottom off and then he got himself out slowly. When he walked out of the storage room and yawned he saw everyone rushing around the ship, Nami looked right at him as he walked down the stairs "Where the hell have you been, we looked everywhere and after a while we thought you might have fallen overboard."

Luffy yawned as he stopped walking beside Nami "I was stuck in a box."

Nami just face palmed and then looked at him clearly still pissed off "Go help them pull the sails in, we'll talk latter."

Luffy smiled at her and then he went to walk away, but he stopped and looked back at her to say "I'm sorry for earlier, Nami."

Nami heard what he said as she looked at his expression "Really its okay and we'll talk after."

After they had gotten the ship in a safe place they had all went in to the kitchen, right after they had entered the room something had come over the crew except for Nami and Luffy. Then they sat down and everyone stared at Luffy clearly still pissed off except for Nami. Usopp looked at him and said "I wish you weren't such an idiot."

Sanji laughed "That's a pointless wish; he's naturally a stupid worthless idiot."

Luffy continued to just sit there and listen to his pissed off crew bad mouth him in a complete neutral state of mind, but strangely he was starting to feel a feeling he had never felt before. He was feeling mixed emotions of regret, and anger. Then out of the blue still with a completely neutral look on his face he had said something he thought he would never say after hearing Ace say it a few times when they were little after something bad happened to them, Luffy looked at them as they all looked at the pain that showed only in his eyes "I guess you would all prefer it if I would have never been born."

Everyone simultaneously said Yes at the same time, Nami looked at Luffy as she set her hand on his shoulder "What are you guys saying to him, Luffy they didn't mean it they were just upset."

Nami looked at them "Guys why would you say yes to that."

They all suddenly noticed what they had been saying to Luffy and what they had just done, Sanji looked at Luffy and then quickly spoke "Were sorry Luffy, I don't know what just came over me, we were just mad, but that's no excuse for what we said; We're sorry Luffy."

Luffy smiled at him, but everyone could tell that the smile on his lips was not real, you could see the pain in his eyes and the only thing you could call the other emotion that showed on his face was betrayal. Luffy didn't trust any of them anymore.

Everyone tried to take back what they had said about him but Luffy was just so depressed now, When he looked at them everything around them suddenly froze, time had stopped as a small creature appeared and landed on Luffy's shoulder as he jumped sideways when it poked him "Owe what was that for."

The small creature kissed Luffy's forehead "Your hurting young one, your wish is that you were never born, your friends don't treasure you enough. So let me show all of you what would happen if this one didn't exist."

The small creature hugged Luffy's head and disappeared, the room started shaking, and Nami fell as Luffy caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at everyone, they were all so surprised. Suddenly they were all standing by a small building, Luffy and Zoro remembered the place instantly and Nami knew too "Luffy took Nami's hand and began to walk towards the marine base, when they got there everyone had jumped the stone wall to see Zoro tied up to a post in the very middle. They gasped at this site; Luffy turned "Hey, Zoro this is where we met."

Zoro looked at Luffy with a smile showing on his lips "Yeah, it's where the straw hat pirates all began, it's where we started."

Robin quickly silenced Zoro "But think about it, if Luffy doesn't exist now, who's going to help you out of this mess."

Nami looked at Luffy as he spoke in a trance like state "No one, if I don't exist he'll…. Well he'll just die."

They all watched in horror as a parade of marines stood in front of him with guns ready. In seconds the Zoro of that world was dead; everyone just stood there and stared at their dead Nakama. Zoro couldn't believe it, the sight of his own dead body. Suddenly they all heard sobs behind them Usopp spoke up first "Luffy are you crying."

They turned to see Luffy on his knee's crying, what had he wished for "I'm so sorry, Zoro I didn't come to help you and it's all my fault that you're dead now."

Zoro kneeled down in front of Luffy; as he embraced him gentle "Luffy this is all fake, think of it as not real."

Luffy looked at Zoro who was kneeling in front of him alive and breathing, he was completely okay "Ok, so it's a mystery Zoro who died."

Zoro smiled thinking that was the best he could expect from Luffy "Yes, and everyone else you see that are another version of one of us standing here are also a not real, take none of this as reality."

Luffy stood back up as it flashed to Nami being chased by buggy's men, she had a large cut across her back that had bloody bandages wrapped around it. The last thing that they saw was a knife pierce through her heart and they could tell that she was gone instantly. Everyone had tears in their eyes now; even if they knew it wasn't real it was still really upsetting.

Next as fast as the last switch it had now jumped to Usopp and Kaya running from Kuro; it was instant as soon as Usopp was close to Kuro him and Kaya were cut down. Everyone's tears had begun to stop as they figured out that what was happening was far behind them and couldn't hurt them now, and then they just continued to watch the death of their friends.

Next was Sanji's turn, his death didn't look as painful as the rest no cuts, no bullets, just an instantly killing poison. But everyone on Baratie died with him which really made Sanji break down.

They just continued to watch on as their friends died one by one, chopper was eaten by Wopel when he had come back to re-claim his kingdom, Robin was murdered by crocodile after lying to him about the poneglyphs, Franky was killed by Spandam for not giving him the blue prints for the ancient weapon, and Brook had floated back to thriller bark again where he was smashed in to pieces by one of the stronger Zombies there.

They all just stared at Luffy as time went back to normal, He was now leaning against the wall of the ship breathing heavy trying to calm himself down after watching everyone die "Luffy we all died when we didn't meet you, you not being Alive would be the worst thing that could ever happen."

Everyone suddenly smiled as they walked over and put their hands on Luffy's shoulder and then gave Luffy a hug "Luffy thank you so much for being born."

* * *

**Please Review. And thanks for reading. **


	9. Story 7 Last Goodbye

_** I thought it was a cute Idea so I wrote a story with my idea and here's the final project. Please R&R.**_

_**I don't own anything in this story, and sadly that includes One piece.**_

* * *

Ace looked at Luffy as him and Sabo heard the gun fire. They gasped as Luffy stopped behind them slowly looking to where the bullet had hit him; suddenly to everyone's surprise the bullet flew right back hitting the person who fired the gun in the chest.

Ace just looked at Luffy's his chest; he couldn't believe that he wasn't dead. He had been shot before and he knew that there was definitely something wrong with this picture, Luffy had no small hole in him, clearly was feeling no pain, and not even any blood could be seen. He looked at Sabo "What the hell?"

* * *

Luffy smiled as he looked at them with a very confused look on his face, He couldn't figure out what they were freaking out about as he heard the gun fire and then looked behind himself as the bullet bounced back at his attacker, He just continued to smile since he knew he was immune to bullets already "Hey Ace what's wrong?."

Luffy continued to smile as Ace just looked at he in awe "Luffy… How.. What.. The bullet didn't work. Why?"

Luffy continued to smile "What are you talking about."

Luffy's cut Ace off when he was about to speak as his smile dropped slightly as his stomach growled "I'm hungry."

Luffy started to walk towards Ace and Sabo as they grabbed his arm and both looked at his stomach, they pointed at his stomach "Why didn't the bullet hurt you."

Luffy pulled his arms free "I thought you guys knew already, I swear I told you that my devil fruit abilities make me immune to bullets too."

Luffy watched as their jaws dropped "YOUR IMMUNE TO BULLETS."

Luffy just smiled "Yeah, I guess I haven't been shot in front of you before have I, and you guys weren't listening when I told you all the cool things I can do because of my devil fruit."

* * *

Ace couldn't believe what he heard, Luffy's devil fruit actually had a useful aspect to it, he always said giving up your ability to swim to be made of water was pretty lame but this being immune to bullets thing was actually pretty cool. He hit Luffy's back "That's actually pretty cool."

* * *

Luffy couldn't believe what Ace had just said, He had actually just complemented him. Ace said that Luffy was cool that was the very first times ever since Luffy had met Ace that he had actually said anything good about Luffy before. Luffy's eyes lit up as bright as they possible could, his smile was so huge it was amazing. As the three began to walk back to the fort Luffy took Ace's hand pulled him close and gave Ace a peck on the check as he said "I love you Ace."

* * *

Ace blushed as Luffy turned around and put his hands behind his back, stood on his tippy toes and smiled at him as a flower landed perfectly in his hair, and for a second there Ace thought that Luffy was actually a girl. Luffy then jumped foreword again as he hugged Ace, and as he hugged him he just barely heard Ace's quite voice say "I love you to Luffy."

* * *

**_Present_**_** time **_

_**Luffy gasped** **as**** he woke covered in sweat from the dream, Boy did he miss Ace. His brother was gone and he accepted this and he now planned on continuing to live his life. He whispered to himself as he breathing got heavier "I love you Ace, But I have to move on." Right then he rolled over on to Zoro's muscular body and hugged him "Good morning Zooooorooo."**_

_**Zoro yawned as he woke up slightly blinded by the small amount of sun shinning in to the room "Good morning Luffy."**_

* * *

_**Ace's soul smiled as he saw the 2 kiss, He loved his brother more than a brother should, but even if he did love his brother he was dead now and he wanted his brother to continue on with his life. His job was now done, he had no more regrets his brother now had someone who cared for him a lot more then Ace had and that person would die to protect Luffy he said he would protect him forever, he promised Ace that if anything happened to the elder of the two that he would. Well, and Ace didn't really have any other reason for still being on earth, As his sole purpose disappeared so did his body begin to disappear, with his last bit of strength he kissed his brothers check as he said his last goodbye and disappeared for good.**_

* * *

_**Luffy felt the peck on his check as he heard his brothers last goodbye, a tear streamed down his check he looked in to Zoro's eyes, Zoro sat up with Luffy now in his lap "Luffy what's wrong."**_

_**Luffy's lips formed a large smile "Nothing much, Well maybe. Anyways hey do you think me being able to hear the voice of everything is a curse or a gift."**_

_**Zoro looked at me concerned "Well I would say it was a gift, why?"**_

_**Luffy's tears dripped fuller now "Because I just heard Ace say his last good bye and he's finally leaving to the other side. But I don't know whether to be sad or happy that I heard his sad voice as he left."**_

_**Zoro understood now, He knew how Luffy's and Ace's relationship was because he heard them in Alabasta talking about their relationship. He understood that Luffy loved Ace, and that Ace loved Luffy, He knew that at the time Luffy loved Ace more. But he understood that now Luffy loved Zoro more then he loved his brother, Zoro smiled as he wiped away what was left of Luffy's tears "Luffy it's a gift being able to hear one of the most important people to you say there final good bye even after their dead, can be nothing but a gift, You have a very important gift that others wish they had, So you should cherish it because it's your treasure, Cherish it like I cherish you because you are my treasure my little pirate king."**_

_**Luffy smiled as the tears dried up "I love you Zoro."**_

_**Zoro smiled at his lover "I love you too Luffy."**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed it so please Review. Tell me your thought's on this one.**_

* * *

**_Author's Note-Please Read_**

_**I would like you to tell me what the main idea for my next story should be about I am officially taking requests so please tell me what you want me to write about. You don't have to be detailed even a small idea is okay but just please throw me some of your idea's, I will give you credit for the Idea before the story if I use yours.  
**_


	10. Story 8 I was proud of you

**Well this is another chapter. Please read and review.**

**I do not Own Onepiece, I really wish I did but I don't~~~~**

* * *

Who am I?

I sat quietly on the small bed, there were tubes coming out of my arms, I was in so much pain, and I had not the slightest idea of who I could be. It felt like a very long time before anyone came in to the room after I had woke up and the first person to enter my room was well very small of stature and very scared, definitely scared of me because he turned around screaming as he ran the other way, I guess he wasn't expecting me to be awake. It took quite awhile for the next person to come in to my room and this time it wasn't someone who looked like a stick, this time it was a little bit of a taller man who was well built and surprisingly had green hair, and 3 katanas hanging from his waist. He walked over to me with a strange look on his face, and then he turned around and walked to the door and yelled down the hallway "He's in here."

He turned around and we just stared at each over in complete silence, it seemed like he was looking over my body checking for something. Then suddenly a small animal came running in the room and jumped on me well going right in to a hug. But, me and the swordsman just continued to stare at each other, suddenly a vision of me and this man sitting on deck together speaking flashed past my eyes, I had remembered his name, I smiled slightly at him and whispered "Zoro."

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder "Luffy, we finally got you back."

The little reindeer continued to hug me until a copper haired girl came in and told him check what was wrong and why I had tubes in my arms. I had enough of the little reindeers hugging anyways so when he released me I was actually quite happy, the tiny white room was full of people now, and it was strange especially when I only had memories of the one of them. I finally was sick of just waiting for someone to tell me what was going on so I spoke up, I pointed at them "Who are you all, and why do I feel like I know you."

The person I had called Zoro earlier understood and he sat beside me on the small bed as the small reindeer turned large and removed all of the little tubs that were in my body. I wasn't scared of the people in the room, I actually felt very comfortable with them all here, but whether I feel comfortable with them or not I still want to know what was happening. I smiled as they looked at me I definitely felt way to safe with these people, and they were obviously not scared of me like the stick that came in earlier was. I was just about to say something when my head started to hurt and I remembered all their names and the days when we had met, in a flash I smiled as I put my hand on the now small again reindeers head "Chopper, thank you for getting those off of me."

Chopper smiled as he hugged me again, I looked at the copper haired girl "Nami um… where are we."

She looked at me with a knowing smile "Were in a marine base, It's on a small Island near Raftel ."

I turned and moved to get up as I slid my arm over Zoro's shoulder and the yellow haired cook came over and helped me "Thank you Sanji, Zoro."

They both looked at me "So you do know who we all are."

I smiled "yeah, but I just remembered you guys and I still can't remember who I am."

Zoro just began to walk as I winched in pain as some blood dripped through the bandages around my chest and I coughed up a little too "That's not good."

Zoro picked me up in his arms and turned to chopper "We've got to get back to the ship fast; he's still hurt from the big fight against the admiral that we had a week ago."

Chopper nodded and the group began to follow Zoro as I just laid my head against his chest. "Your warm and comfy, it feels like I'm used to doing this."

Zoro just smiled at me and continued walking.

_**I had fallen asleep and remembered the huge battle that happened a week ago after we had made it to Raftel, Akainu had attacked us right after we had just learned so much, and I was fighting him as the crew stood behind me ready to back me up, we defeated him but somehow we were separated and I had collapsed right afterwards from over exertion. The marine's that found me had just taken me to their base not understanding at first who I was. I had attacked them when I first woke up trying to escape but my wounds re-opened and I had passed out again from the pain. When I next woke up they must have had me on something that can induce memory loss and something that would also make me really calm because I had no memories of anything, and was obviously not trying to kill everyone. **_

_** The memory changed to when I was small and I was beside Ace running around with him and Sabo, then it switched to a memory of what happened when I was in wind mill village with Shanks. I remembered everything, who I was, who my friends were, and what my dream was and that I had finally become pirate king…. BOOM…..**_

I woke up when I heard a loud canon fire, I looked at Zoro who was still carrying me up on deck to the infirmary, I had all of my memories back as I pushed myself out of Zoro's grip thinking it's my job to protect the crew, I sat with my legs crossing behind me and my arm holding me up as I used the strongest blast of haki that I could let out, everyone around at this very weak base passed out except for my crew who I wasn't aiming for. Thank god there weren't any stronger people that I could sense on this Island. I sat on my bum as I breathed in and out heavily and removed the bandages from around my chest; chopper ran over as I laid myself down. He began to stitch the large cuts on my chest up, because they had opened up again.

After about an hour of him stitching, I was done and he handed me a little bit of medicine that I took and then I stood up, and leaned on the railing as everyone was now standing beside me listening to me talk. The wind blew through my hair as I calmly breathed in the ocean air, "I don't really know what to do now.." 'I stopped myself on that thought' "Ha I don't know what to do now, bull. I know exactly what to do I must help you all fulfill your dreams, and I must make sure we all live happily together till our journey really ends….. Hey guys do you remember when we were talking to Rayleigh and he asked me if I was ready to conquer the sea."

Zoro smiled as he spoke loudly to get noticed "Yeah, you told him you didn't plan on conquering anything you just laughed and said you wanted to be the freest person on the sea."

I turned around and sat the best I could on the rail "Yeah, well I was wrong because I realized to be the freest I would have to be the strongest which is the same as conquering the sea, well isn't it."

Sanji this time spoke up "I would say there the same."

I laughed as I ran over to him "I became the pirate king, and the strongest on the sea's, hell we even started enjoying the fights at some point, to protect ourselves we had to become stronger, and when we realized we had become stronger we were proud, when I realized it I was proud of all of you it made me think that even if I died you would all be safe."

The conversation ended just like that, everyone was smiling and well Luffy, he had said everything he had needed to say except for one thing as he began to walk to the kitchen, he turned and looked at his entire crew again with a serious face; they were all smiling at him now as they wonder what he was going to say now he laughed as he said "Sanji …. .FOOOOOOOOOOOD."

* * *

**This one wasn't as good as some of the other one's I've done but I still really wanted to post it so please just jot you thoughts down in the box below.~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed~~~**


	11. Story 9 Forever's a long time

**Was on an hour and a half long car ride and just thought lets type so here's the results. **

**Sum: Luffy has a nightmare.**

**I like it and hope you do too and please give me a few ideas for next chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with One piece that is in this story.**

100 stories challenge – Story 9 – Forever's a long time

The sweat dripped down his face as it hit his bare chest, he gasped for air as he tried to calm himself; he had just had another attack. The sheet stuck to his wet skin, as he began to stand from bed, already knowing that sleep would not come back to him tonight.

Luffy had remembered it all again, everything that had happened 2 years ago. That special day every month had come once again; the day when Luffy would have that dream, and would be forced to watch his elder brothers lose his life again. But, Luffy didn't cry anymore he was sad but tears never fell from his eyes; he had come to terms with his brother's death. Sure he missed the elder but he had people in his life to protect right now and if he was stuck in the past he would watch the present slowly die too, which was something he wished would never happen.

Luffy always hated that day of the month when he had that dream again, it would start with him in Amazon lily and it would end with him feeling every ounce of the warm blood slowly flow out from the person he held in his arms, there were thing different about it like every dream but the main point was that he didn't save Ace, and that he wasn't strong enough. The regret would always come back to him and he would be depressed but when he went up to the crow's nest and sat next to one of his Nakama the pain slowly went away, the regret returned to the him of the past, and with that the dream was well just another dream it hurt but it was still just a dream.

He felt 2 strong arms wrap around his body as he walked in to the crow's nest to be greeted by Zoro, they sat together and watched as the sun rose, and the Luffy turned to Zoro and asked "Hey Zoro. Am I weak?"

Zoro laughed at that question "If you were weak I wouldn't let you be my captain."

That answer had been enough he smiled at the reply he had received, he then realized that he had gotten over it and he didn't care what anyone but him or his Nakama thought because they were all that really mattered now, they were Luffy's everything and he once again realize that he wanted to be with the people he cared for, forever. But well Forever's a long time.

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it please please please if you read review I don't like writing if I don't get reviews.**


	12. Story 10 Family,Something truly special

** This is my new story its short and I've got another one I just have to read over that should be coming soon. There is also another story that I'm almost done typing that should be on here to in the next week. I just wrote this one because I had a question on what my thoughts about family were on a school question sheet, it made me want to write this so bad. Also this is my true thoughts on family and I though it may be something Luffy would say if he was asked what he thought family was. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own one piece or any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. But I do own my belief on what a family is.**

* * *

Family-something truly special

He sat there with Nami in the lookout tower as she asked him many questions about the time they had been apart and what Luffy though about certain things and then the question she was waiting for came up in her note book. Nami turned around and looked him in the eyes "Luffy what is your definition of a family."

Luffy was shocked for a second as he though back to Sabo and Ace, he remembered them swearing to brotherhood on a cup of sake each. "Well, to me family is group of people who live together and care for each other very deeply even if they aren't blood related. Family is something that everyone has at some point even if you can't tell that there your family. Family is a place to go home to, it's a place where you can cry when you're sad and it's a place where you can be yourself. It's something that never dies even when those loved ones leave you, it's something truly special."

Nami stood up and took a step back at the intenseness of what Luffy had just said, you could hear the caring in his voice, yet you could still hear the sadness that layered behind his words. "So you mean to say that everyone on this ship is a part of your family. All of us even though were not blood related were all a part of big a family."

Luffy smiled "Yes, I've counted all of you guys as my family since the moments you joined my crew, and I also count everyone we've met and helped along the way, were all a big happy family that can go to each other in our times of need."

Nami smiled as she thought about Vivi, Rayleigh, Shirahoshi and many other friends of theirs; then she headed for the ladder down, she smiled as she walked straight to the kitchen and sat down where everyone was waiting to hear what Luffy had said. She smiled at them "He said that were his family with a huge smile on his face."

Nami decided that this was just going to be her little secret as she through the note pad with what he had said on it out the window in to the water or so she thought. But really Luffy was waiting outside the window and as it exited the window he took it and smiled "So that's what was with all of these questions."

Luffy turned walking back to the crow's nest as he read Nami's really nice hand writing, and smiled with every little word written on the pad. He was happy to have such a caring family, and he would never leave them or let any of them die because that's what being a family is all about, or well at least that's what Ace had told him when he was little.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, and please please review I love writing but I would really love some good lengthy comments. **

**PLEASE WRITE IN THE BOX BELOW! **

**P.S – Please give me story ideas too I love to write and I can do it from a short idea. **


	13. Story 11 Lies piled on lies

**This is the next story, and before it begins I would like to say that my last story was finally number 10 so I've got 90 left to go. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters from one piece that appears in this fan fiction.**

**MUST READ THIS HEAR BEFORE THE STORY - This story has a different past for Luffy the people in his past are the same except it is a lot nastier and he's been being chased by a group of people since he was 14. Luffy understands hardship and in this he learned to lie.**

**Well I hope you enjoy and please tell me your thoughts on my story, please R&R.**

Lies piled on Lies and the reclaiming of his name.

They had just added Nami back to their crew officially; Arlongs body had been dragged from the rubble along with the rest of the fishmen pirates on the island by Sanji and Zoro, and they had sent all them with the marines. Luffy sat on the edge of the cliff and looked at the water as it hit the ground below him and crashed back down in on itself. He had been lying to everyone about himself; he knew that to keep himself hidden from the people who followed behind him that he need to keep it a secret. He need for no one to ever know his real full name and his real sex. He didn't announce himself as Monkey D Luffy, but as Portgas D Luffy he knew that this would make it so that no one except for the person he needed to would know who he was. He remembered something he was told before his elder brother Ace had left him, Ace had told him to run as far and fast as he could exactly 3 days from the day he left the Island because people would be coming for him after they attempted to catch Ace the day he was leaving.

So Luffy did as Ace said to his exact specifications, he took Ace's last name and dressed up as a girl so he could pull off being Ace's little sister and that when he had a chance he could try and find a way to get to the elder easier without being caught by the people searching for the 2 of them. This was what was causing all the problems for Luffy because he really didn't want to lie to his Nakama. He knew that none of them knew he was a boy because he had gotten a lot of practice being a girl over the past 2 years, and knew exactly how he had to act now. But he had come to the definite realization that no matter what he tried that he would be living with these people for a very long time and that hiding it any longer would be crazy because it was already hard enough hiding it with just him, Nami, Zoro and Usopp on the ship and now that Sanji was on the ship to it would just that much harder, and well honestly he just felt awkward sleeping in the same room as Nami since well Nami was to open with other girls. He was also just so sick of lies he could never lie to begin with and now that's all his life really was so he had a choice to make, between keeping this farce up or telling everyone who he was.

It was decided now, Luffy didn't want to be a fake anymore, he was a guy and he was going to dress and act like one, he was going to act like himself from now on he didn't care who was after him anymore he was sick of the lies. Luffy turned to Nami who now stood beside him and whispered in to her ear "Can you help give me a haircut; I want it really short it irritated me in my last fight."

Nami took his very long hair in her hand "Are you sure, it must have taken you forever to grow it out this long, and if I cut it you're going to look like a guy."

He smiled "Just please cut it for me Nami, but wait and we can do it back on the ship because I'll have to shower and change anyways."

Nami nodded and the 2 headed back to the ship after they gave the boys the list that they had made; when they got their no one was on board so Nami pulled a chair on deck and a pair of scissors and began to cut his gorgeous black hair. It took about an hour to roughly cut Luffy's hair as short as Nami would willing cut it, there were a few arguments but in this case Nami lost and Luffy got the haircut he wanted. Then he used his hat to cover the difference from her and snuck in to the shower with his change of clothes when he was done showering he ripped the blue dress he had been wearing up well making a mental note to burn the rest and then he threw his special shorts and red vest on as he placed his hat on his head. He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom to wear Nami was still sweeping the hair up. She turned and dropped the broom "Wholly shit, who the hell."

He laughed "Damn, does it feel good to not be in a dress. Hey Nammmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, can we go talk to Sanji and Zoro now I'm so hungry."

Nami caught her breath then looked at me "Who the hell are you and what did you do with our Luffy."

He sighed "I am Luffy; and I'm the same person as I was before."

Nami looked at him "Then go put a dress on like a girl like you should be wearing, I mean your hair as it was made you look like a guy by itself let alone dressing like that."

He looked at her "No."

Nami just stared at him angry now "But you're a girl not a guy. So go change"

He smiled just like he used to "No, and technically I'm a guy and always have been one."

Nami began to argue when she suddenly stopped "I said to go put on a dress…. You're a guy. NO WAY."

Luffy nodded "I am a guy."

Nami walked up to him and pulled his shirt open and collapsed to the ground "Oh my god, your, you're a guy, why did you dress as a girl, you even acting totally different than before."

He smiled "Before I acted calm and cool, and intelligent like most girls I've met do, because I've lived as a girl for a long time now, I've had to, If I hadn't I would have died and I mean what girl acts like me right now."

Nami knew instantly that I was way different then before and that from what I said that I had a bad past "But then why are you not dressing like a girl anymore."

He looked at her with pain in his eyes "I can't lie anymore, I was never someone who was able to lie but somewhere along the line I became accustomed to it, but I can't lie to you guys if it's between my safety and the complete trust between all of us, I chose you guys trusting me over my own safety."

Nami stood up and looked at me "Well let's go then I'm sure you want us all together before you explain in detail to us all."

The 2 jumped over the railing and headed for the village when they got there everyone stared at the strange person who was standing beside Nami, they just continued to walk through the village till they came to where the rest of the guys were working hauling things up in to a pile in to the middle of the road. Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were looking at the list Nami and Luffy had created for them before they had headed to the ship when they looked up and waved to Nami and just looked at the person standing beside her. Sanji and Usopp just looked at them then back at the list but Zoro just continued to stare as Luffy smiled at him "Hey Zoro."

Zoro's eyes opened wider "L…..Luffy. No way why do you look so much like a guy now."

He smiled "well that may be because I am a guy."

Zoro's eyes opened even more, as Sanji looked up in horror and Usopp looked up in surprise "What no way."

Sanji stuttered as he looked at Luffy "My Luffy-swan is a guy no way, that's not possible."

Luffy just sat down on the ground "Well last time I checked I was a guy, I really don't think it's any different now."

Zoro sat down and looked him in the eyes "Well now I understand what was getting to me about you I knew you were lying about something, I just couldn't figure out what."

Usopp laughed "So you're really a guy, seriously."

Luffy smiled as he pulled his vest off "Yep completely a guy, have been since I was born, so if you guys will come with me I can explain it to you back at the ship. Oh and Sanji I'll warn you now, that you're going to need to buy more food than that."

Sanji looked at me "But that's already more than I thought that I should buy."

I smiled "No it isn't, just trust me."

He frowned as he turned to the food store and bought 3 more large bags full of food along with the bag of meat Luffy had requested. He picked them all up as Luffy turned grabbing a bunch of bags with his freakish strength. They all looked at him in surprise, the boys had always been protecting him thinking he was a she which hadn't given him the chance to really show his physical strength, but he had beaten Arlong which should have made it less of a surprise.

Once they were back to the ship Luffy grabbed something from his room and headed back on to the deck then to the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Everyone else sat down to as he UN rolled the wanted poster, He showed them it and they read the name, they all showed very quickly that they were confused, Sanji stepped in to ask what was with the poster "Luffy what does fire fist Ace have to do with this story."

Luffy smiled "Does anyone here know his full name."

Zoro leaned back and though for a second, and that's when it struck him "His full name is Portgas D Ace the same last name as you."

Luffy turned the photo "Well that's because were brothers, but were not brothers by blood because that isn't my real name, to be exact my real name is Monkey D Luffy. But If I was to keep that name when my brother and I left the Island I would have been killed already because some very bad people are looking for me. They even caught me once and I heard them mention my father's and my grandfather's names before I ended up escaping."

Zoro looked at me "What are their names Luffy."

I looked at the ground "Well my father is, well he's Monkey D Dragon, and Grandpa's Monkey D Garp. Dads a revolutionist, and grandpa's a marine hero, the guy who captured Gold D roger."

Nami gasped "There's no way you have that kind of bloodline, I mean those are two really famous people I mean if the marines knew you were the son of that Dragon they would have you executed, but you also the son of a marine vice admiral."

Zoro sighed "Are you sure that you should be telling us all this, I mean we signed up to be pirates but don't you think that you being this dangerous would make us run away."

Luffy smiled "Well You and Sanji I doubt that scares you enough to leave, I mean I've dealt with it since I was 14 so it's not really hard to avoid them. Well and Usopp even if he's scared he wouldn't just leave, and Nami well Nami could kill a warlord all on her own with one of her punches so I'm not really worried about that. And anyways I can protect you guys all on my own I've been fighting for a long time, I mean even before me and Ace left our Island we were fighting to survive, and I'm not weak by a long shot."

Nami smiled "I trust Luffy enough that I won't get hurt not to mention I have Zoro and Sanji to protect me too."

Zoro smiled "Well I'm not scared of whoever's chasing you."

Luffy smiled "Sanji, Usopp will you guys come along with us."

Sanji breathed the smoke out "If I backed down now all the cooks back at Baratie would call me a baby for heading back."

Usopp laughed as his legs began to shake "Well I'm not scared."

Luffy laughed "Well then lets head to Arlong Park and help clean up some of the mess before we leave for the grand line."

Luffy stood in front of a pile of stones as he looked at Usopp "I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be the king of the pirates."

*Snap* the picture was taken of the now smiling captain as he announced he was officially taking his name back.

This picture was the one that became the young pirates first wanted poster, and the rest to come after that.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.s. If anyone is wondering about the next story it will be online either tonight or Friday, because I don't have time any other days. **


	14. Story 12 death doesn't like tobe cheated

**This is something I have been working on for quite a while it took me a very long time to write it out and then type it out and I was so excited to upload it so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Onepiece or any of the **

**characters that appear from the show in this fan fiction. **

100 stories challenge - Story 12 - Death doesn't like to be cheated

_**How it all began**_

He watched as the small child cloaked in white, held his mother's hand as they made their way inside the throne room. Ace sat in the chair located directly beside his father as the woman and her beautiful child stood in the middle of the room. Ace saw the child's beautiful eyes, which were beginning to change silver as the robe stretched out behind him, and Ace was amazed as his mother removed the cloak to reveal the child's beautiful wings. The woman took her child in her arms along with a white with gold trim scroll that she had just pulled from the bag around her waist. She began to walk up the stairs and when she reached the top she handed the scroll to Ace's father, he smiled "So we have come to an agreement."

Tears dripped from the mothers eyes as she handed the man her small child "Yes just like you requested we have now given you our first born, in return our people will now live safely together in the middle world."

The man's smile disappeared as he raised his hand "Yes, and Ace please take him from me since he is now yours."

Ace did as he was told and took the small one's hand in his own and went to leave. As they were leaving a group of guards came in to escort her out. Right as she was about to leave she heard her son, "Mommy where are you going? Why are you leaving me?"

His mother couldn't handle it anymore, she tried to run back to her child but she couldn't make it, she yelled for him "Luffy! I'm sorry we had to make that agreement. Please Roger let me have him back, I don't want to leave him here."

_**Present Time**_

Huff, Huff, Huff, I leaned forward as my breathing began to slow. That dream again, the dream of the day that my mother gave me away. I looked at the person asleep beside me, "Ace, why are you in my bed?"

The person lying beside me rolled over and slide his arms around me "We fell asleep in here together last night, after the thunder storm."

I yawned as all the memories of last night came back to me "I hate thunder."

Ace sat up with a slight laugh, as I still was pressed against his chest "Yeah, I noticed that quite a while ago."

Ace wiped the tears that still lingered on my face away gently "I had that stupid dream again."

He put his arms around me again and pulled me up into a hug as my head now rested on his shoulder "She tried so many times to get you back, so don't be sad."

I smiled at this remark, Ace turned his head to mine and our lips met as we kissed ever so passionately "I know, and she stopped the day that I told her I wanted to be here. I mean, I had fallen in love with you the day after she left. You were the only one who was nice to me back then, not to mention I knew that staying here would mean a good life for my people."

Ace let our lips meet again, this kiss was rougher then the first and lasted longer, but as we stopped and our lips began to part he spoke "Yes, I know you chose to stay here, you were so brave when we were younger, and it was amazing that you had already developed your wings at such a young age. Shit I mean I didn't get mine till I was at least fourteen and you had yours at the age of six."

I smiled as I stretched my wings out as Ace began to massage them for me "Yours are stronger than mine are. God Ace how do you make it so that feels so good; damn when anyone else touches my wings it just feels weird."

He looked at me as he continued "You haven't let them out since we were in the castle three weeks ago, you should let them out more often, something so amazing should be shown to the world."

I turned my head slightly and only moved a little bit so that I wouldn't interrupt the massage "Well if I let them out when I'm around people... they give me strange looks."

Ace smiled as he continued to massage my fine large wings, he went in between each feather and it felt great. My wings were loved by everyone who saw them. They were white with gold feathers scattered throughout them. Only the purest of the pure among the royalty of the holy land had gold scattered throughout their wings, which meant it was a very rare thing. Ace especially loved my wings and whenever they were out he would never stop playing with them, which felt great but after some time it would get annoying. Which is another reason why I hide them. The second main reason which I still haven't told Ace why is because, when they are out it's an instant reminder to everyone that I'm different, and people don't really like to accept things that are different. " I found a broken feather, shall I pluck it?"

I turned and pulled my wing forward to see the broken feather "How the hell "

I let go of it and turned to Ace "But that really hurts."

He looked at me "But if you don't it will get infected and then we will also have to pluck the feathers around it, so buck up Luffy."

I just turned and leaned my head in to his chest as I moved my wing so he could reach the feather. I looked up at him with tears already in my eyes "Do it."

He put one had up to my mouth "Here, if it gets to bad bite, so on the count of three. One!"

It hurt so bad as he pulled the feather, I tried to calm myself down but to no luck, the pain was just too much and I ended up biting Ace's hand. After the pain died down I released my grip on his hand. "God that was painful, I'm sorry about your hand, I know you heal faster than most of us but it would still have hurt really badly. You said on the count of 3, what the hell was that?"

He licked the cuts on his hand "Something like this will be healed by tomorrow, so its fine, Are you okay? I'm sure that hurt more then you biting me, I hate getting feathers pulled."

I looked at his eyes and then at the necklace with two feathers hanging from it, one gold and one white. I put my hand around it "These one's really hurt when we pulled them for you."

He put his hand to the two black feathers on the necklace around my neck "Yeah I remember it wasn't the best day was it."

I smiled at him "Okay, now I have a bone to pick with you."

I stood up and walked to the dresser and pulled us both some clothes out and set them on the dresser, then walked back towards him. "YOU TOLD THEM TO PUT ME IN A WEDDING DRESS? REALLY?!"

He smiled as he put his hands on my hips "Yes I told them, but only because of how good I know that you're going to look in it. I can't wait to see how cute you'll be."

I just sighed and turned to the bedside table and grabbed my hat placing it gently on my head. Then walked back to the dresser and grabbed our clothes throwing him his. "Never mind just get dressed, here"

I slid my shorts on and then buttoned my shirt together and turned to see Ace buckling his shorts up. "Oh aren't you sexy."

Ace looked at me and laughed "At least that's better than being cute."

I just stuck my tongue out at him as I went to the hallway and began to walk to the kitchen as I rubbed my stomach "So hungry."

I heard Ace come up behind me and he laughed at what I said "Aren't you always hungry?"

I just smiled at him and kept walking, but my eyes flashed silver and I suddenly fell forwards. I blacked out as a vision flashed before my eyes. When I noticed that I was awake again, I looked around. Ace was very worried. I was shocked at what I had just seen. "Luffy are you okay?"

I faked a smile as I looked at him "I saw myself kill my mother."

He was confused while at the same time worried "So, you had another vision."

I stood up as Ace helped me, and then we turned and went back to our room to talk. I gave him a detailed explanation about what I had just seen. Ace said that it was impossible and that I was too pure to kill without a reason and that there was no reason to make me vengeful enough to kill my own mother. I leaned against the wall at the realization of something, "Um. Ace, There is one thing that could make me kill her."

Ace jumped up "What could possible make you kill your own mother?"

I smiled at him, and looked in to his eyes as I placed my hand on his cheek "You would. If she did or even attempted to kill you, I think that I could probably kill her."

Ace's understanding at that point showed in his eyes, he knew what the feeling of losing or even almost losing your loved ones could do to a person. "I get it, I love you so much that if someone hurt you no matter who they were I would rip them limb from limb."

That was the first and last day we ever talked about my vision that was the last day the angel would be able to enjoy his life and it was now a countdown till the angels pureness disappeared.

We were attacked the next morning, Ace was hurt really bad with two bullets to specially designed bullets for demons to his stomach he couldn't heal himself and he almost died and in the chaos I got three bullets on different spots of my arm and one bullet took a few feathers from my wings which I had opened in an attempt to heal Ace. As the assailants were getting away I saw the symbols on their arms, they were my mother's personal guard. I was furious, she had betrayed me only a matter of days before my wedding she couldn't have done this years ago when I was still unsure about my decisions. NO she had to do this on the happiest week of my life, it was mine and Ace's week to be alone there were even only two servants, but that's probably what made us such an easy target. I dropped to the ground after they had left I was exhausted and the two servants were taking care of what was left of Ace's wound I had healed it a little before my wing had gotten shot. My body filled with anger I was ready, I was planning it at that moment, the end of my godforsaken mother.

* * *

I had just gotten back to the underworld as I went to find eight of my most trusted allies, my friends from when I traveled the seas known as The Pirate Captain, Straw hat Luffy. They were at the castle Ace and I owned. I had just arrived at the castle, so I thought about who to find first and then it hit me. "I'll be at the dojo if anything happens with Ace, please come and tell me."

The servants waved at me as I turned and headed for the dojo. First, I would go talk to my first mate and one of my best friends, Roronoa Zoro. I opened the door slowly making sure not to make too much of a racket because I knew he would be training like usual . He turned his head slightly as I walked in "What are you doing back Luffy?"

I smiled at him "I came to tell you that the weddings been postponed and to ask you something."

Zoro dropped his sword and turned to walk over to me as he looked into my eyes, "Why's the wedding postponed? I mean, I should know since you made me your stupid maid of honor. I'm not even a girl."

I sighed "At least you don't have to wear a dress, but never mind that it postponed because both I and Ace are hurt because we got attacked at our vacation house."

He looked "You don't look hurt."

I pulled up my long sleeve shirt's arm to show the bandages covering it and then opened my wings, I walked to him "First I need you to pull the feathers from around the wound because there broken and I didn't trust the servants to have enough strength to do it without making it hurt 10 times worse than normal, and second I'll need you to find half of the crew, while I go get the rest because we're going to the Holy Land."

Zoro nodded as he led me to a mate in the corner of the room and gave me a cloth to bite down on, I felt him rub my wing as he pulled the first feather, and it doesn't hurt as bad when the person's strong enough to pull them but trust me, it does still hurt. I felt tears already coming from my eyes, he pulled at least 10 feathers and then put some suave on the large wound as I retracted my wings and stood up wiping the tears away. I turned to leave "Meet you in my room in 10 minutes. I'm going to the kitchen to find Sanji, and I'll pick up anyone else from the crew who I see along the way."

He walked out beside me "Yeah I'll go to the workshop, I'm sure at least Usopp and Franky will at least be there."

We parted ways and I was headed to the kitchen. When I arrived at the dining room I saw Nami, Robin, and chopper eating at the table, and Sanji cooking through the door way to the actual kitchen side. "Oii, guys I need you all to come with me for a while, we need to have a talk. Oh and by the way the weddings postponed. I don't know till when but we can't have it in a week."

Nami turned at what I said "Why? I mean we already sent all the invites."

I looked at her with a dull smile "Just get someone to send new ones, both me and Ace got attacked and he was hurt pretty bad and I got shot a few times."

Chopper jumped down from his chair and ran over to me and pulled me to the table as he used his brain point to find my injury. He rolled my sleeve up and un-wrapped it. "The bullets are still in it and all you did was bandage it, you understand that it will be harder to get the bullets out since its starting to heal and that it's also getting infected now right?!"

I just smiled "Yes I knew that but I was in a hurry and just didn't have the time to do anything with it."

I went to pull my arm away and Chopper turned to his heavy point and held my arm down he looked at Sanji,"Hey come hold him down for me please, I need to give this wound proper treatment."

I struggled until Sanji came out of the kitchen and stepped on my wrist, I was now stuck. Well chopper dug the bullets in my arm out, Nami had me explain everything right there "Well first of all I need you all to come with me to the holy land, second we have to get out of the underworld before Ace wakes up or were in trouble and stuck here and third I'm going to need your guys help killing my mother."

I winced as chopper removed the last bullet and wrapped my arm again "Finally we have to go now, Zoro's probably already waiting with the others."

* * *

We arrived at my room a little late because Zoro, Brook, Franky, and Usopp were already waiting. Zoro looked at me "What took you so long."

Chopper looked up at him "Medical treatment for the bullet wounds on his arm."

Zoro looked "What about the one on his wing?"

Choppers head turned to look at me "Um, Luffy what is he talking about?"

I let my wings free to avoid all the trouble "Zoro and I took care of this one. The bullet went right through and he already took the feathers off that were broken around it and put some stuff on it, my wings fine and it didn't hit one of my golden feathers, so I'm okay."

He sighed "Well you could have told me that earlier, so what you are planning to do now?"

I looked at him "I'm planning on going to the holy land, I'll kill my mother and you guys will make sure we all get out. Now everyone go get your stuff and then will head for the ship."

Everyone except for Zoro headed for their rooms, he just sat on my bed and waited for everyone to be far enough away "Your hiding something, tell me now."

I looked at him, there's obviously no point in hiding it from him "I had a vision before Ace was hurt about me killing my mother and I didn't tell him what happened at the end, because I knew it would have worried him too much, because at the end I died too."

He looked at me shocked "Then why are we going?"

I just laughed slightly "Because she'll attack again and somebody could die that time, so if I have to give my life for everyone else's then that's okay with me."

He looked at me "But if you kill her they'll start a war with the underworld."

I smiled "They can't I'm not a being of the underworld yet, not until Ace and I get married. So as long as I'm the only one that kills her it will be okay."

I could see in his eyes that he understood as I went and sat by the bed in a small chair at my small desk, I pulled a pen from a cup that rested above my computer, and a sheet of white paper from the small printer that was also located above the computer and I began to write.

When I was done writing, I then folded the piece of paper into a small origami rose and placed it inside my pocket. On one of the petals to Ace was written in fancy handwriting. Right as I put the pen away everyone walked into the room ready to set sail. So I went to my closet and grabbed the small bag that already contained my stuff, and threw my white and gold robe inside and slid on my black robe. I turned to everyone, "We have one stop to make, and then we've got to go. Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Nami head to the ship. The rest follow me, I've got to drop something off in the infirmary."

We all headed out of the room and split up at the staircase. My group went straight, and Sanji's group headed to the shore to get the ship ready. To escape the underworld without Ace following we had to travel the black sea's to the gate, then I would have to show my pass for them to let us through. If Ace woke up to early he could order the gates to remain shut and that would make it impossible to get to the holy land.

My group turned and when I saw the door I was so happy, I mean I was ready to say goodbye to Ace although I didn't really want to, but I really didn't have a choice it was either his life or mine, and I would chose his any day of the week. We walked in to his room and I sat down beside him on the chair, that had been prepared for me before hand to come see him, he woke for only a second as I entered the room "Hey baby are you okay?"

Ace smiled at me "Yeah just tired."

I kissed him as he went back in to a drug induced sleep; I knew it would be the last time we met; the last thing I did was set the paper rose on the desk as I put my hand in his and said, "I love you."

After I left the room, Zoro was standing there waiting for me "The others went on a head, so it's just us left. Do you have the map?"

I opened my bag "Yeah it's in here."

He smiled gently "Then let's go, Nami's still got to draw out our route."

I smiled as we walked to the ship, I looked at my gate entrance/exit pass. It has been 5 years since I got this special piece of gold trimmed paper; I got it when I left the palace with Ace's consent (of course) to be a pirate. I collected my crew one by one as I traveled from the underworld through the middle level, and we even took a voyage into the holy land once to see a man named Rayleigh, but that's another story. After that voyage, Ace proposed to me. Ever since we returned to the palace the crew and I have been living together. Ace and I made them our wedding planners. That's the only reason why they didn't come with us on the vacation, they already had their hands full with planning all of the parties before and after the ceremony since it was the Demon Lord's son getting married, it had to be a huge party with lots of people and a chance to meet both the prince, and his new princess, or that's what he calls me even though I'm a boy. But to get past that small part they definitely had their hands full, so they all stayed behind, which was what lead to Ace's injury.

We got on board the Going Mary and I handed the map and the permit to Nami since I knew it was safer in her hands. I would probably lose it before we got to the gate. That's when we all looked at the palace not knowing if we would ever make it back. We said good bye, and then set the sails, ready for our last adventure.

* * *

It took us a little over two days to get out of the underworld, and almost two weeks to get to the gate of the holy land. We were absolutely exhausted. Nami had said multiple times that we had made great time, but I still felt the ship was moving way too slow and that when we got there we would be too late. Zoro just told me that was my nerves gnawing away at my patience. Once we had gotten through the holy land's large gold gate we could tell the difference in the people right away, everyone was happy like there was some sort of celebration, it was actually getting to me. I knew something was definitely up. It took us at least a day and a half to get to the mainland, and walk to the main palace, where my mother would be with my father. I had my white robe on now, and everyone else had matching white robes on now too, and unlike my wings, theirs actually showed through the white fabric which ruined our nice disguise but none of us really cared. We knew no one would try to stop us and with just my strength alone, if someone did I could knock them on their ass in an instant. We walked straight into the palace right up the large white marble stairs.

As we entered the palace the eyes of every servant flew straight at me, and I heard things like master "Luffy", and "Luffy-san" whispered in the background. I smiled and said, "Well they all know who I am."

Zoro smiled "Well that's because your wings are out, they are obviously the wings of a royal white angel."

I turned to him "Were not Angels anymore then you guys are, we can be just as evil, no we can be even worse because we can kill under the name of justice and have everyone believe it."

One brave servant stepped out of the shadows and showed us straight to the throne room. When we got there, I stood in front as I watched the doors close behind us, and two figures came forward and sat in the thrones in front of us. I saw my mother smile as I looked at her with a smile on my face aswell. I continued to smile as I opened my arms and took a step forward "I'm home mother."

My mother stood up instantly and began to walk down the large staircase straight to me, her arms were open wide now too as we embraced "Honey, I'm so glad your home, it worked."

I began to whisper something in her ear, as a very evil smile crept onto my face "Yeah, I know it worked. It worked great."

She looked at me confused and then pain showed on her face "Wha ..t?"

The dagger slide deeper into the spot I had aimed for. Between her two ribs right over top of her heart, her death was quick and almost painless. I then felt tears begin to drip from my eyes as my legs buckled under the pain of having a guards knife shoved into my back, as my friends began fighting their way to me. Zoro, chopper, and Nami were around me as I tried to stand and stumbled directly into Zoro's arms. I coughed as blood covered his chest where my head was resting. I felt Chopper with Zoro's help pull the blade out of my back, right between my now blood stained wings. Chopper tried to fix me up but I could feel myself slipping, I had accepted what was going to happen I had seen it happen and I knew it was going to soon. I whispeared "Good bye"

Suddenly a black crystal mirror appeared in front of us, Ace stood covered in bandages as he looked at me. I could tell using this spell was draining him with how exhausted he looked, I wondered to myself how many times he had tried to activate it before he actually got it to work. He saw me and was instantly flying out of the mirror landing gently beside me taking me from Zoro's arms. "Luffy, Why just why did you have to do this!?"

I smiled in tears as my vision began to fade, I could tell that he was also crying as tear after tear dropped on to my face, but I couldn't tell him I was going to be okay because I knew I wasn't, I was going to die and soon it was inevitable. I was feeling no pain now as my vision completely blacked out, and for some reason I accepted death, embraced death because to me it was to protect the person I loved so it was okay if I gave up my life. Then I was gone.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes opened and we were at our vacation house again and we were back in the hallway and he was holding my body up, I looked at his stomach then at my hands and sighed, "Thank god none of what I just saw really happened."

He looked at me curiously, "What never happened? Hey what did you see this time?"

I just smiled at him as I breathed in the oxygen I desperately need after watching myself die, "I saw how I was going to die, and I would like to avoid it if possible."

He gasped as he looked at me the smile he had before now long gone, "Wha...? What are you talking about. I would have never given you the chance to get hurt, let alone die."

I laughed as he said that, "Never mind, Just forget it and set up a mirror portal for us to go home through now, I really need to see the crew, and we really need to leave this horrible place."

* * *

**No one's POV**

Ace did exactly as asked and the two returned to their happy life in the underworld. That was what Luffy thought, but you know something? Death, does not like, to be cheated.

THE END

* * *

**I bet your loving that it's over that one was quite long compared to some of my other ones. I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I sure did enjoy writing it, Also I give so much credit to my beta reader Joey Marett because without him this might not have ever gotten uploaded because I really didn't want to sit down and edit it after typing it out. So Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	15. Story 13 I'm to late

**This is a chapter that I wrote out of pure boredom, it may not be the best but I thought I would uploaded it and see what everyone's thoughts on it are, Its isn't anything to bad and does show both hetro and homo parts. I enjoyed it and I think it may be a 2-4 parter that ties in to this one latter on more to Zoro, Robin's, Nami's or luffy's thought's but it all depends on what everyone thinks**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Sanji's Pov

I looked at the strange scene that sat right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes or the fact that I hadn't caught on to this before; I mean now that I think about it, from the way that they had been acting for the last couple months, I should have caught on but I was completely blind to their feelings. All I could see from where I stood was a little bit of Nami's bright orange hair and her arm's wrapping around Luffy's neck gracefully as they leaned against the hallway wall. Right then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder; I turned to see Robin who placed a finger over her lips which from my guess meant to be quite, she waved her hand towards the kitchen door then we turned and wake away from what I had just witnessed through the crack in the door.

Robin and I were now sitting nicely in the kitchen drinking some tea that I had prepared subconsciously well I was thinking about Nami and Luffy. I looked at her as she took another sip of the warm earl grey that I had prepared for her. As she set the tea down she asked "Are you surprised about our Navigator and Captain-sans relationship."

I took a breath of the cold evening air and then spoke "Well at first, but after thinking about the events that I've witnessed over the last couple months it's a pretty obvious thing."

Robin giggled "Yeah it was very obvious, but most of the crew actually didn't notice except for me and Zoro."

I stood up and turned to wash the dishes that were in the sink as we continued to talk about Nami and Luffy and by the end of the conversation we were only talking about Luffy. Robin smiled at me as she laughed "You sure like captain-san don't you."

Suddenly I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks, I laughed what she said off "What do you mean, don't we all like Luffy, I mean if we didn't like him we wouldn't be his Nakama."

Robin smile widened as she stood up and put her arm on his shoulder and whispered "Yes we all like Luffy, but your like is different than ours, except for maybe Zoro's type of like."

I turned splashing her accidently "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I don't like Luffy that way."

Robin turned leaving the room with a laugh; and I finished with the dishes then went and sat in the lookout to talk with the only person in the entire crew who would understand me. I walked thought the door to see Zoro lifting weights as he turned to look at me "What do you want love-cook?"

I sat down across from him and looked right at him and asked very bluntly "Do you like Luffy."

Zoro dropped his weight as he looked at Sanji confused "What are you talking about."

I just looked at him "Well that proves that she was right."

Zoro looked at the door and cursed "Damn it Robin, she said she wouldn't tell."

I sighed "So she talked to you after you saw 'them' kissing too."

Zoro nodded "Yeah she talked to me after I saw Nami and Luffy kiss in the kitchen when you went to yell at Usopp outside, so why do you want to talk about me liking Luffy."

I bit my lip as I said it as fast and quietly as I could "Because I like Luffy too."

Zoro coughed when he heard that "Wow our little captain's got both of his strongest fighters liking him he'll never get hurt at this rate. And what happened to you obsession with women."

I laughed as I leaned back against the chair "It was more that I really respect and admire women, I've actually never dated a women in my life, I always liked guys just I mean it so weird to like Luffy he's so… So Luffy."

Zoro just stared at me surprised "So you've always been in to guys."

I just nodded and leaned back "I like the small cute guys, Luffy's kind of small and cute but he's so.."

Zoro smiled "Stupid."

I laughed "Yeah he's just so stupid that I can't believe that I like him."

We continued to talk for about an hour and then I decided it was time for bed since I have to get up early to prepare breakfast. So I walked in to the men's corroders and when I got there 3 of the beds were empty, mine, Zoro's, and Luffy's. I sighed as I laid down pulling a blanket on myself from Luffy's hammock, thinking now I knew I liked Luffy but what could I possibly do about it he's already got someone, he's got Nami and I don't want to hurt Nami so what can I do?.He drifted to sleep as he saw the 2 kissing over and over again in his dreams, he wished in secret from most that he could be the one in Nami's place.

* * *

**I don't think this is as good as some of my other stories and its definetly not that long but I felt like writing a Fanfic in Sanji's Pov so I did and here's the results.**

**Thanks for Reading. **** Please review**

* * *

**Anyone who is also reading The captains nightmares I'll try and get the next chapter typed and uploaded this weekend but it all depends on what happens in my life since for some reason things tend to not go as planned. Thanks for reading this story too. **


	16. Story 14 Wanted-Song fic

**Okay this is a song fic I did for the LuNa pairing. If you don't like don't read and I really do love this song. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE SING WANTED OR THE MANGA/ANIME ONEPIECE.**

* * *

**SONG: Wanted – Hunter Hayes**

* * *

**INSTRUCTIONS: IMPORTANT**

_ the song ready to play in background._

_ song on when it says begin, pause when it says pause, continue from paused point where it says continue; don't read after the end till songs over._

_ paragraph under the verse is the one that goes with the verse._

_ the paragraph above begin before you start._

_ these arrows is read well the song is paused if not done well paused will mess up everything's timing._

_ it over quickly so you understand before you read, and enjoy yourself._

* * *

Story is like this.

_**Song is like this.**_

_Extra instructions along the way like this_

* * *

Nami was suspicious about what Luffy had been doing lately when he went out alone in to the forest; so she followed him and was hiding behind a tree that was behind him. Nami watched Luffy unwrapped what was in the large bag he had brought with him as he pulled it out she saw an acoustic guitar. He sat down on a stump and began playing a slow calming melody as he began to sing.

_(Begin Song)(If you're a fast reader don't start reading the first paragraph underneath until the words start.)_

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

Nami couldn't believe her ears as Luffy's childishness disappeared and she saw a man who was deeply in love singing a song for the person he loved. She felt like she was seeing something she shouldn't that she was intruding on something that should be only Luffy's. Yet, She was wishing she was that one he loved deep inside.

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**_

_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_

_**Put aside the math and the logic of it**_

_**You gotta know you're wanted too**_

Nami was feeling so weird she wanted to stay and listen but she also wanted to leave so that Luffy could be in peace. But his voice was so amazing that she wanted to stay and listen to such a beautiful song. Nami would never admit it but she had liked Luffy for a long time and this was making her just that much more in love with him.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted** (Pause if listening to song)_

As she continued to listen she was slowly coming farther out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Then suddenly she tripped falling foreword and she readied herself for when she would hit the ground. She never hit the ground when she opened her eyes she was in Luffy's arms and the guitar was set down against the stump. Luffy set her down on the other stump as he smiled and sat back down on the one he had been sitting on.

Luffy smiled "Did you like listening."

Nami was blushing as she was very nervous "Yeah, your voice is amazing."

Luffy picked up the guitar "Do you want to listen to the rest of the song."

Nami smiled "I would love to is that okay."

Luffy laughed "Well of course the song was originally for you."

Luffy began from where he left off.

_(Continue song here)_

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**_

_**And you get that all the time, I know you do**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**_

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**_

Nami couldn't believe what Luffy had said before he started singing again; she couldn't believe that song was for her. Her blush deepened as he continued to sing how beautiful he looked singing she loved it, she loved him. She locked eyes with him suddenly as he smiled slightly as not to ruin the sound of the song.

_**When I wrap you up**_

_**When I kiss your lips.**_

_**I I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

Luffy was singing with every emotion he could possibly put in to his words, he had practiced for weeks trying to get it perfect but he still hadn't had the courage to ask her to listen. Luffy had noticed his feelings for her a long time ago; he knew that he wanted to always be near her. No matter what happened to either of them Luffy knew he would always love her. But then he heard a noise from behind the tree well he was practicing.

_**As good as you make me feel**_

_**I wanna make you feel better**_

_**Better than your fairy tales**_

_**Better than your best dreams**_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

He saw her trip and instantly he was up and catching her, the first thing that came to his mind was to set her on the other stump then he asked her if she liked listening , then he asked if she wanted to hear more. He could see the surprise on her face when he told her that the song was for her and he knew right then that he was such a fool and that he could have asked her earlier because she clearly loved him back.

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**You'll always be wanted**_

Nami couldn't stop herself as she began to sing the last verse with him she had to she knew they would sound perfect together as they sang that last verse. Nami smiled as she looked at him, she could see the love in his eyes, and she somehow knew that he loved her too. The Captain and his Navigator loved each other but neither until now knew that and she suddenly couldn't believe such a fool she had been for not noticing his feeling were the same as hers.

_(End of Song)_

They locked their eyes on each other the entire time and as soon as the last word of the song rolled off of their tongues their lips locked instantly together. Luffy was leading as their tongues embraced each other. Their lips parted as Luffy leaned over to Nami's ear and whispered "I love you Nami."

Nami smiled as they hugged and she said it back "I love you too Luffy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this because I did, please give me your thoughts and don't bitch me out about the INSTRUCTIONS I gave them for those who needed them. Pls Review and thanks for reading. **

**I love all of my readers thanks for reading.**


	17. Story 15 Our Daughter

** This one is quite long but not too bad, the beginning is the same as one I did with Sanji liking Luffy and this is the second part to that It may be the last part haven't decided yet.**

** DISCLAIMER: Still don't own One piece. **

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned more in to the kiss, she pulled away in seek of air as they stared lustfully in to each other's eyes. Luffy kissed her neck leaving a hicky in the place where his lips had met her skin. As he pulled away he whispered "Love you."

Nami leaned in and kissed Luffy then replied in even more of a whisper "Love you too, and were being watched."

Luffy smiled as he just continued to kiss her, Nami just went with it as they ignored the eye that was watching threw the crack in the door.

Nami and Luffy both left the room they had been in hands clasped together, as they walked they Saw that Sanji was looking at them peculiarly and Luffy whispered "This time it was Sanji who caught us last time it was Zoro and before that Robin we've got to get a better make-out spot."

Nami hit Luffy "Stop joking around what if it had been chopper we would have scared him for life."

Luffy laughed "Chopper's a doctor he has to understand things like that and I'm not trying to hide it from anybody if they see then they see."

Nami sighed as she looked at Sanji then at Zoro who was on the other side of the deck, thinking I have competition unlike you. She turned to see if they were still looking but no they had stopped she was thinking to herself about what to do next when she suddenly felt really sick. Nami suddenly let go of Luffy's hand and darted to the railing as she threw up, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she continued to lean over. Luffy walked over beside her and rubbed her back "You okay, are you sick."

Nami shook her head "I didn't feel sick until just now."

Luffy continued to rub her back gently "Are you okay now."

Nami turned and smiled "Yeah, I think so."

Suddenly everyone was beside them checking up on Nami chopper jumped up in Luffy's arms as he looked Nami over "Are you okay Nami."

Nami smiled gently "Yeah just suddenly didn't feel good."

Nami went to rest on the bed in the infirmary and Luffy sat with her along with Robin and chopper who were talking about something that Luffy didn't care about. Nami woke at dinner time to Sanji bringing her food in, Luffy sat in the chair beside her reading a small book. Nami looked at Luffy really confused "Why are you of all people reading?"

Luffy just smiled "Didn't want to bug you and I got board, it was about an adventure so I thought I would try it, and it's actually pretty good."

Luffy smiled as Sanji set Nami's food down "Don't touch her food Luffy or no meals for a week."

FLuffy just calmly sat on the chair continuing to read as he replied "I won't."

They both couldn't believe their eyes as Luffy sat there quietly not asking for some of her food or really doing anything. He was being quite and well behaved and this made Sanji have to ask as he turned to head to the kitchen "Are you coming for dinner or do you want me to put you share in the fridge."

Luffy glanced at Nami who still looked pale and then back at Sanji "You can put it in the fridge I'm going to stay here."

There mouths dropped holy crap Luffy wasn't rushing to the kitchen to eat, something was definitely wrong with this picture. Nami moved her food from her lap and leaned over placing her hand on his forehead, she looked at Sanji "I don't think he has a fever."

Luffy blushed at the sudden contact as he stood up setting the book down "I'm not sick I'm just worried about you."

Nami smiled as she noticed that he had blushed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down as they locked lips right in front of Sanji and she locked eyes with Sanji as she projected that Luffy was hers and would never be his.

Luffy pulled away for breath this time first as Nami licked her lips as a sign of her winning "Go eat I'm okay it's not like you to miss a meal if you do everyone's going to get worried."

* * *

A few weeks went by and Nami would always get sick in the morning and she was starting to crave oranges, she was counting the days on her calendar in her room since her last period a little worried "Shit I'm late."

Nami bit her lip knowing that her and Luffy had actually done it together a few time over the last couple months. The only thought that popped in to her head was shit I think I'm pregnant, she walked the ship looking for Chopper she need to know and she need to know now. Like she though after a few test that Chopper did she found out that she was definitely pregnant with Luffy's kid.

Nami now was thinking about how to tell Luffy as she walked down the hallway looking for him she saw him leaning against the wall talking to himself. She walked up and grabbed a hold of his arm and said "I really need to tell you something."

Luffy smiled at her as he nodded "Okay what is it."

Nami stood silent for a second and then blurted it out suddenly "I'm pregnant."

Luffy's smile faded as he kind of dropped to the ground suddenly out of surprise "Your Pregnant."

Nami nodded "Yep Pregnant that's why I've been sick."

Luffy stood up and hugged her gently "So were having a kid."

Nami nodded again waiting for his real response "Yes."

Luffy's smile widened as he continued to look at her "So I'm going to be a Dad."

Nami just nodded "Yes"

Luffy's smile widened even more "You're going to be a mom."

Nami smiled "Yes"

Luffy continued to smile "So we're going to be parents."

Nami laughed "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes."

Luffy hugged her again "This is great, well I mean a pirate ships probably not the best place for a kid and I mean being the pirate kings kid Is also probably going to be different for our kid but I think this is a great thing."

Nami leaned in to his hug "Yeah I thought you would be happy, Chopper said I'm about 5 weeks in at least that's what he thinks."

Luffy smiled and let her go "Okay this is something we do have to tell everyone, we can't just let it be."

Nami nodded "Yeah I think Zoro and Sanji are going to take this difficulty."

Luffy looked at her confused "Why?"

Nami laughed "Never mind It doesn't matter let's just call a ship meeting."

Luffy and Nami got everyone in to the Kitchen as they stood at the head of the table in each other's arms. Luffy smiled as he started to talk "As everyone may or may not have noticed me and Nami have been going out for a while."

Chopper and Usopp's jaws dropped "What?"

Luffy laughed at their reaction "If you react like that to that then you're going to die when we tell you the good news."

Zoro looked at Luffy "She's not is she."

Nami looked at him "I am."

Zoro swung his arm over Luffy's shoulder "That's awesome, so how far along is she."

Luffy laughed at Zoro's reaction "She's 5 weeks we think."

Usopp looked at Sanji "What's wrong with her?"

Luffy smiled "Everyone Nami's Pregnant."

* * *

About 8 months had gone by and the ship was hectic right now they had a new Nakama and it was a little girl, Nami and Luffy named her Alisa, Nami wanted to name her Acey after Luffy's brother Ace, But Luffy picked Alisa saying he thought that naming someone after somebody was trying to make them someone there not and he didn't agree with it so Nami agreed with Alisa. Luffy was carrying the small girl around with him everywhere; Alisa had black hair and pretty orange eyes. Everyone was amazed to see that her birth mark was in the shape of their jolly roger, she was special and she was there's. Luffy had been taking her everywhere not letting her out of his sight for a second Nami had barely gotten to hold Alisa thought she didn't have a problem with that because of how happy the little girl made Luffy. The only problem was Luffy had stopped sleeping; instead he would just hold the little girl all day and all night running around the ship. Nami went over to Zoro and Sanji and asked them for help "Guys we need to stop Luffy he hasn't slept since she was born you can see the bags under his eyes."

Zoro looked at her "Really he hasn't slept this entire time."

Nami nodded "No he just sits there in bed hold her in one arm and me in the other like he's afraid to lose us or something."

Zoro sighed "Hey love cook lets go, Nami grab Alisa when we grab him."

Luffy was playing with Alisa and Zoro and Sanji grabbed his arms "It's time for you to go to sleep."

Luffy yawned as he was pulled up "But I'm not tired.."

The second Nami took Alisa from him he passed out; all 3 of them just looked at him "Holy crap how was he even awake."

Nami looked at him "To think of it the only time he didn't hold Alisa was the first 2 days when he wasn't tired since then I haven't gotten to touch her except for feeding."

Zoro looked "He's scared of losing her."

This went on till Alisa turned 1 and then suddenly Luffy was sleeping again and was letting her be with the rest of the crew, but it was weird because some days he would just stare at the sky as he talked to someone but there wasn't anyone there. Nami was sitting with Robin behind Luffy well he held Alisa one time and out of curiosity she decided to ask "Luffy who are you talking to."

Luffy smiled "You know how I have the ability to hear the voice of things, right."

Nami nodded "Yeah."

Luffy laughed "Well lately I've been able to hear the dead."

Nami dropped her cup "Your joking right."

Luffy laughed "Nope, I can only hear Ace be he told me to stop worrying about Alisa and you so much since we have everyone in the crew to keep you safe so I stopped, but I can't always talk to him it's just on certain days like maybe the veil between the living and the dead is weak on those days and he can talk to me, the first time it happened was at Alisa's first birthday, It really freaked me out but now I'm used to it."

Robin decided to step in now "Well it makes sense that you can hear the dead because you can hear many things that others can't."

Luffy smiled "Yeah and I got to talk to Ace again I was so happy, but It's rare when it happens so I can only do it on certain days."

Everyone was so use to how different Luffy was that the fact he could talk to the dead sometimes wasn't that strange.

* * *

It was now Alisa's 5th birthday she was up in Luffy's arms as he walked in to the kitchen of the thousand sunny. When he walked in Luffy saw Ace standing around the table and stopped for a second then he smiled "Hi Ace, You're always here for Alisa's birthday."

Nami looked at Luffy "Ace is back again."

Luffy smiled "Yeah he just went to stand in the corner."

Luffy went over to help Sanji with the candles for the cake and set Alisa down as she walked over to the corner and motioned that she wanted up and then they all heard her say "Up Ace I want up Uncle Ace."

Luffy and Nami both looked at her in surprise when suddenly Alisa was floating, Luffy looked "What the hell how can you pick her up."

Ace shrugged "I don't know she's special, I can't believe she can see me too."

Luffy smiled "She's got the gift at such a young age."

Ace smiled "While she is your kid so I can't expect any less."

That was the last day that Ace was seen by Luffy or Alisa they both just stopped mentioning him all together, they both knew inside that he could only be with them for so much longer. Since he shouldn't have been with them anymore to begin with they knew that he had to leave sooner or later.

Alisa grew to be so much like Luffy but she had her mother's beauty, she had gotten Luffy's natural ability to fight and she was already a really good Navigator at the age of 15. Her parents treasured her and they would always treasure her. Luffy had been teaching her how to fight and everything since some how she had gotten in to the box with Ace's devil fruit in it that the crew had kept in secret in the storage room. Luffy taught her everything he knew and helped her learn to control her devil fruit ability so that she could handle being on the pirate kings ship.

Now at the Age of 15 she was sitting with Robin and Nami drinking tea and eating cake that Sanji had made, she looked at her mother "Mom, Where did Dad and Zori go I want to play fight."

Nami laughed as she read the newspaper "They went to talk to a few friends of your fathers. We are going to visit him and a couple others soon we just told Luffy to give them all the date of the meeting. And stop calling Zoro Zori you know he hates that."

Alisa stood up from her spot "Who are we meeting."

Nami smiled "Your father friends he wanted to introduce you to them, and he believes it's the right time to reveal that you're the pirate kings daughter to the world since your strong enough to protect yourself and you're with us so no one can hurt you anyways."

Alisa very loudly said "Board, Sanji come play."

Sanji laughed "I'm busy cooking."

Alisa looked to see Usopp working on something in the corner when she jumped at him he just moved his head and she flew by."

Nami laughed "Alisa there's no point of you fighting with any of us except Luffy or Zoro there the only ones that can control themselves enough to fight at your level."

Alisa sighed "but I'm board."

Nami threw half of the newspaper at her "try reading."

Alisa whined "but I don't want to."

Nami glared at her, she shut up fast and started reading, She was looking threw the paper when the wanted posters fell on her lap. She looked through them to see Luffy's and the crews she looked at the number "Mom Luffy's price went up, so did Zori's."

She laughed "We don't even do anything but it keeps going up."

She looked through the pictures and behind Choppers was a new Strawhat poster and it had a picture of her on it and she had a price of 300 000 000 beli's, it read flame princess. Right then Luffy and Zoro were getting back on board and she just stared at what it said, she suddenly stood up "I'm wanted."

Nami turned surprised at that "What?"

Luffy ran over and looked over her shoulder "Nice."

She looked at him "Is this good Dad, I mean you guys all have much higher ones."

He smiled "We are a very unusual case. For a bounty this is great but for a first bounty this is absolutely amazing."

Nami looked at him "What is it?"

Luffy smiled "Guess."

Sanji decided to guess "50 000 000 beli."

Usopp looked at him "Its got to be more then that maybe 100 000 000 beli."

Luffy smiled "Nope, Nami guess."

Nami sighed "120 000 000 beli."

Luffy smile "Your all wrong I'll give you a hint I had it too at one point."

Zoro looked "You're joking right."

Luffy shook his head "Nope."

Zoro laughed "I got it 300 000 000 beli."

Everyone looked at Alisa in surprise, Luffy jumped up "This calls for a party."

They had partied all night and then the next day they headed for the location of the meeting, Nami looked at Luffy as him and Alisa got ready to have a fight. She sighed as she thought to herself god my husband is really mature.

Alisa attacked as fast as she could with all her strength and Luffy just took the hit and then flipped her on her back and laughed. Sanji looked at him and laughed well yelling "Stop being an ass you know she's not as strong as you bring your level down before you hurt her."

Nami set her hand on Sanji's shoulder "You know how important she is to him if he thought she was going to get hurt too bad he wouldn't be doing it."

Sanji just turned walking back to the kitchen to go start supper and to start preparing food for the meeting that Luffy set up, Nami sat down and they all did their own thing well the father daughter pair was fooling around.

* * *

When they got to the meeting Marco and his crew were just arriving too, Trafalgar law was already there with his crew, it was shanks Island that they were using so of course he was there, and there was many other pirates that Luffy had alliances with that also showed up. The Strawhat pirates docked the thousand sunny and then they all headed towards the middle of the Island where shanks would be, Luffy was in the front with Nami beside him, Alisa stood right behind Luffy and Nami with Sanji and Zoro at her sides, Robin and Usopp stood behind them and Franky, Brook and Chopper were right behind them. They walked proudly down the path in between tons of pirates as Marco and his crew followed right behind him. They all arrived to see Shanks drinking some sake, Luffy smiled and waved then he stopped walking and quickly turned around and whispered in Alisa's ear "Call me and your mother by our Name's until I say it's okay to call us mom and dad again okay."

Alisa nodded then smiled "Okay Luffy."

Luffy turned back around and they all went and sat with Shanks. Luffy and Nami sat down right beside Shanks well Alisa sat in between Sanji and Zoro and the rest sat around them. Shanks looked at Luffy and then pointed at Alisa "When are you going to introduce us to that new Nakama of yours."

Luffy smiled "Alisa, come here for a moment."

Alisa stood up and walked over to where Luffy had sat down. He put his arm over her shoulder and teased her quickly and she blew up and hit him in the head like Nami would "Stop being and Idiot Luffy."

Nami laughed "Alisa calm down he's always like that."

Zoro mumbled "Like that Witch is one to talk."

Nami turned around and hit Zoro "What did you say?"

Everyone there started laughing at the scene that was playing out before them, even the Strawhats themselves were laughing about what they were looking at. When the fooling around ended Alisa sat down beside Nami and Luffy sat beside her and then looked at Shanks "Well I guess I will introduce her then."

Luffy stood up helped Alisa up and then helped Nami up "As you all know me and Nami have been married for 15 years and 6 months, and that Alisa is our new Nakama, But no one except my crew knew that Alisa's full name is Monkey D Alisa and that she is my daughter."

Everyone's mouths dropped when they noticed the resemblance that she had with Luffy, she had his midnight black hair and his personality. Shanks laughed at first "Yeah right you raise a kid, I'd love to see that happen this is a joke right."

Luffy smiled at him "Trust me it's not a joke, we've just kept it a secret for 15 years that I have a daughter so that it wouldn't cause problems for her if everyone knew about her when she was little, she's so precious to me, Nami and everyone else on the crew that we never wanted her to get hurt so we've trained her and that's why she has such a high bounty."

Alisa sat back down and looked at Luffy "Dad I'm so board."

Luffy looked at her and laughed "Yeah I'm board too, want to fight."

Alisa flew at Luffy as the 2 rolled around hitting each other and Alisa burst in to flames, everyone watched laughing as the party was beginning.

* * *

This was the day Alisa's life began this was the day that the world would know her name this is the day that the world will know the existence of Monkey D Alisa. On this day Luffy made it known to all the pirates of the world, he made it known that him and his wife had a daughter and he made it known that the daughter would carry on his blood line that young girl would carry on the will of D. This was what led to the world gaining another pirate king but in this case it was a pirate queen instead of a pirate king. Yes, and like her father she would go down in the world's history.

* * *

**This was something that took me a little while to type and I did enjoy writing it, If you liked it tell me if you didn't I would like to know why but don't be an ass about it our I'll just skip it.**

**Thanks for reading, Pls review.**


	18. Story 16 Knife

_**Warning: this is very depressing and has violence in it.**_

_** This is my first time with a fan fiction like this but I thought it was pretty good so I decided to post it. There will be OCCness in it and I am sorry if you don't like the character personality changes. This is sad but I do hope you enjoy it, please review when you a finished reading it. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one piece, but I wish I did. **_

* * *

_**Luffy's POV**_

Young Luffy Was always alone, He never had anybody that he could truly call his own. He always felt left out, not knowing what he should do, He could always tell his older brother Ace, but then his grandpa would hear him talking and then he would get beaten. It hurt him but he was strong enough to know that if he would try to stop it others would be hurt in his place. And he really didn't want his grandpa to hurt Ace, Ace was all he had, He was his everything. So he took the beating, And he never did cry, He acted like he was an adult, He held his emotions hidden deep within himself so no one would ever find them He acted as much like an adult as he could.

He tried to be brave, He tried to act strong, He tried to be so much more than he was and he was about to pay the price. Ace didn't know or he would've tried to save his little brother, He would've tried to stop there abusive grandfather, but Luffy knew that no matter what they tried it wouldn't work, he knew that if Ace did try to stop Garp than they would've been majorly hurt or even killed. So whenever Ace asked him where all the bruises came from he would always blame it on bullying, him being clmusy or other things happening at school. Luffy was afraid, he wanted it all to stop, he wanted for it all to end, but he didn't have the courage to end it himself. He's been told by everybody he did tell to Never stop trying to get through it, but he was at the end of what his mind could take, If he couldn't get help soon he wouldn't know what to do, he had decided it was time to talk with Garp.

* * *

_**Ace's POV**_

Ace knew that his little brother was lying to him, but he still didn't know exactly about what, he knew that his little brother was too happy and carefree to be bullied, and that he had too many friends for that to be allowed; especially his best friend Zoro who was extremely possessive of him and would have beaten a bully half to death, so he could definitely check bullying off of his list; next he thought about Luffy telling him that he was really clumsy lately and was falling constantly, but then he never fell in front of Ace so he knew that one was probably a lie too. So for now he had decided to let it go until Luffy felt it safe to tell him. Boy would he regret making this choice.

Ace returned home after school to find the house completely dark which was weird because Luffy hadn't gone to school so he was sick at home. Ace went to Luffy's bedroom and knocked twice, with no answer he opened the door to an empty room. He went to his own room and dropped his bag on the floor, then he heard a crying coming from the bathroom down the hall the first thing he thought was that Luffy had gotten sick, but the second he saw the blood covered knife on the floor right outside the door he knew something was really wrong he ran in to see Luffy lying on the floor his body all cut up.

He ran in trying to help Luffy up, Luffy's breathing was heavy as his hand grasped Ace's shoulder. He tried to help Luffy stand but the second they would get the younger up his legs would give out from under him and he would be back on the floor. Ace looked at the cupboard and then grabbed some bandages and gauze, he wrapped Luffy's arms and legs to stop the blood the best he could as he phoned 911.

The operator picked up," Hello, what your emergency."

Ace basically yelled in to the phone, " I just found my little brother all cut up and bleeding on the floor I wrapped his arms and legs to stop the bleeding but he can't even stand he's lost so much blood already."

The operators voice changed, "ok, I understand, dispatch is already on their way, was their anyone else there when you arrived, do you think you're in danger staying there."

Ace looked back down at Luffy as some blood was already starting to seep through his bandages, " I don't think they're here anymore and I have the knife behind me it's sitting in the door way, please hurry up I think he's dying."

The operators voice remained calm, "Is your guardian or parent there."

Ace looked behind him, " No but he should've been here when I arrived, my grandpa takes care of us his names Garp."

Luffy's dazed feverish eyes shot open and he jumped back in to the wall, instantly knocking his breath out, he looked at Ace and pleaded with Ace even thought he was in his dazed state, "Don't let him hurt me again, I tried to resist and he attacked me, he's never hurt me this bad before, we can't stay here any longer Ace..."

Luffy passed out in Ace's arms, Ace instantly dropped the phone after hitting speaker for the operator to hear what he said, Ace then heard the operator ask him a question, "Can you tell me what he said."

Ace gulped as he pulled the blood covered Luffy in to a hug, "He said are grandpa; Garp did this to him. I knew someone was hurting him but I couldn't figure out who, I should never have just let the subject go I SHOULD HAVE FORCED IT OUT OF HIM."

The operator tried to calm Ace down, " It's not your fault, in some cases it just can't be helped, so you have to calm down you're the only one who can help him for now, okay so first is he still breathing."

Ace looked and felt his chest, "Yes."

The operator calmly continued, "okay what are your names and ages."

Ace replied fast, "My names Ace and I've just turned 16, my little borers name is Luffy, he's only 13."

"Okay, now I still need you to remain calm , the ambulance is almost there, is your little brother allergic to anything or does he have any disorders."

Ace thought for a minute, "Luffy is allergic to anti-inflammatory's, and he has both Asthma and Narcolepsy."

" okay I told the paramedics their on there way in right now so they should be there in a minute." The operator said and instantly the paramedics we're in the room getting Luffy on a stretcher as Ace climbed in the ambulance beside his brother. He held Luffy's hand the entire time and only let go when he was taken to the operating room, and even then he sat outside the door and waited for him to come out.

* * *

_**Luffy's POV**_

As Luffy awoke his body felt extremely heavy, and he couldn't move his arm at first which freaked him out a little until he noticed that it was because Ace was sleeping at his side. He yawned as he tried not to wake Ace, noticing that he was unsuccessful as his brothers arms wrapped around him, "I almost thought that I had lost you Lu."

Weakly Luffy looked at him, "Ace, where is he."

Ace smiled at him, "He's gone; the police took him away after finding his fingerprints all over your body and the knife."

Tears dripped from his eyes as he weakly gripped on to Ace's arm, "What happened to me, all I remember is the first smack, and flying against the wall."

Ace frowned as he hugged him, "They said that not only did you get all cut up by him but your head hit something really hard."

Luffy just stared at Ace and then looked around the room, " I'm scared Ace so scared, I can't just believe it's finally stopped, I mean he's been doing this to me since we were little."

Ace's face lost all of its emotion suddenly, "How long has this really been happening to you."

Luffy looked at his brother, then at his lap then back up at Ace and he sighed then began to speak in a low voice, " Since I was 6, right after we moved in with him it started. But back then he tried to not leave marks, but last year when I turned 12 it started getting worse and he was threatening to hurt you too if I tried to fight back, I didn't want him to hurt you Ace, we were arguing yesterday about him thinking that I told you, and I tried to say I didn't but he said it was my fault for telling and hit me harder then he has ever before and I flew right against the wall."

Ace just stared in disbelief at the fact he didn't know his little brother was beginning abused from the beginning, He hugged Luffy and whispered gently, "I'm sorry Lu, and it's all my fault, I just didn't notice."

Luffy looked up, "No, It's my fault. I didn't want you to know; he had threatened to kill us if you knew, so I learned how to keep it a secret, but you had started to notice the bruises, so I had started to lie about what was happening."

Everything remained silent after that, Luffy was sitting there trying to move his left leg when he noticed that he couldn't even tell if it was there, Luffy put his hands down to feel that it was still there so why, why couldn't he move it, Tears started falling from his eyes again as fear took over, it wasn't in a cast so what was wrong with him. Luffy looked at Ace who was now very worried and concerned since Luffy had started to freak out randomly, "Ace I... I... I can't move my leg."

Aces ears couldn't believe it the doctor said he was okay now so why couldn't he use his leg, he ran and hit the button calling the nurse; she came in calmly, as Ace looked at her still very worried, " He can't move his leg."

When she heard this she paged the doctor and he arrived well she was trying to figure out what was wrong, "I don't know why but he has no feeling in his left leg, and he can't move it at all."

They latter learned that one of the knife cuts had cut a few nerves near his spin and they didn't notice; this had caused his leg to be completely paralyzed. Ace was so upset about it, it was like it was him who had lost movement instead of Luffy, but Luffy got over it very quickly; he had figured out how to work around his paralysis using crutches and in some cases letting Ace push him in a wheel chair. The doctors had told him that there was nothing they could do about his leg and that it would be paralyzed forever. Once Luffy heard that he got over it, he was always happy and silly, and he was someone who would never stop trying to do things on his own, he accepted that his leg would no longer work and moved on with his life. But Ace would never get over it, Ace felt it was his fault, if he had asked more questions than Luffy would still be okay and would still be able to do what he loves.

_*****2 years later*****_

Luffy was alone in the house, sick like he had been that day 2 years ago, his relationship with Ace was gone, Ace had taken off leaving him all alone a month ago after they had a huge fight. At first after what happened he was being over protective, and Luffy had felt smothered and pulled away a little and after getting out of the hospital well they had been staying at Zoro's together, since he had extra rooms at his place and his mother didn't mind them being their until Luffy and Ace could make it on there own. After school that year Ace had quit and gotten a job, he paid for everything and Luffy felt the gap between them getting wider, when Ace left he told Luffy straight to his face out of anger that he was leaving because of Luffy, because he was being a burden. Luffy had never felt of himself as a burden, he always tried his hardest to help around the house and being called a burden hurt him, it wasn't his fault he couldn't help Ace with working or paying the bills.

Luffy had just finished writing the last thing he would give to anyone, sealing it in an envelope with Ace written on it. Then he got his crutches and began to walk to the kitchen he took the knife they still had that Garp had used years ago on him and he went to the bathroom up stair, he opened the pill cabinet took a whole bottle of Advil, swallowing at least half the pills inside and then very finely and fast he slit his wrists, the last thing that he said in a whisper was " Ace I'm sorry for being a burden, you gave up everything for me so I will end your suffering for you. "

* * *

_**Ace's POV**_

He breathed out as he stood in front of their house, he was ready to apologize for what he had said to Luffy last month, he regretted calling Luffy a burden, and he was scared to come home because of it, he didn't mean it, he was just angry and stressed out so he said something he would have never meant, ever. He walked in to the house and felt scared when he saw how dark it was, he had heard for Zoro that Luffy was sick so he was at home, Luffy didn't like the dark since the accident so this was strange, and it felt so nostalgic, he set his bags down and walked to the living room where he saw the note with Ace written on it, he was extremely worried as he leaned down and picked it up. He opened it and read it aloud to himself.

To Ace

I'm sorry for always hurting you so much, I took away everything you loved we'll you were still a teenager, I know I was a burden just like you said but I am truly sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to be a burden I always tried my hardest to help you but I just physically couldn't. I didn't want you to regret anything in your life, you were my everything, the only thing I had, and I really am sorry, and I love you Ace, but…  
I love you Ace; but this is Goodbye.

Ace dropped the note as it fell to the ground and he ran through the houses looking for Luffy scared for what he knew had happened. He found Luffy leaning over the bathtub with both of his wrists slit; he was in tears and knew it was once again his fault. He was the reason that his brother was now gone, Ace just cried and then took the knife in his own hand and said, "I can't live without you."

The End

* * *

_**You can guess what happened from there, and I you can't figure it out ask me. But I do think it is pretty easy to figure out what happened. Thanks for reading everyone and I'm sorry if you're depressed now. Sorry about any character personality changes made, and any other mistakes. Thanks for reading, and please review. **_


	19. Story 17 Hole

_**So here is the next 100 stories one-shot i decided to do something fluffy so this is a more cute story then most of my other ones although its still not that cute.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review when you done.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Onepiece. enjoy!**_

* * *

Luffy's POV

He wrapped his arms around himself; he was so scared Ace and Sabo hadn't come to find him yet. He had been there since early morning; he was stuck in the middle of the forest near his favorite fruit tree in a really small extremely deep hole. There was no sound, it was silent until her heard the howls of a hungry pack of wolves. Luckily for him the hole was too small for anything bigger than him to fit in it and damn was he small. He was in a slightly bigger opening now sitting beside the really sharp rock he had fallen on which had gashed his leg up; and he couldn't stand on his right leg either so he knew it did some pretty bad damage. He was tired as he shook when a small drop of water landed on his neck; he pulled himself slowly to the other side of the cave where the higher covered side of the small hole was so he could get out of the now pouring rain.

He had wanted to cry many times but always remembered what Ace had said about how he hates cry babies, so he stopped himself. He looked over the edge of the small cave to see a small puddle forming, "I'm going to drowned if I stay here."

Luffy saw a ledge up a little higher; he saw a rock on it so he flung his arm up grabbing the rock launching him up to it. He crawled on to find out that it was a lot wider up here and that the back raised a little so that he could stay dry; so he pulled himself limping over to the higher part. He sat there alone and every little while weakly he would call their names, "Ace...Sabo."

With no response he sighed and laid back on the dry cold dirt behind him, he felt his eyes wanting to close and sat up trying not to fall asleep; but sadly he failed.

* * *

Ace's POV

"Where the Frick is he, it's pouring out there he should have been back by now." Ace opened the door as Sabo grabbed their pipes.

Sabo's hand rested on his shoulder, "We better go look for him, and he should be back by now."

The 2 ran out in to the storm in the direction they saw Luffy go off in that afternoon, he was suppose to have gone to pick some of his favorite fruit at the closest tree to their base that produces it. They didn't think much about it until he hadn't returned for super, and when it started raining they knew something was wrong because Luffy doesn't like to be out in the rain, he says it makes him feel sad and cold; so he doesn't really like it.

They finally got to the tree after 20 minutes of running in the rain, when they got there he was nowhere to be seen so they looked around. Suddenly Ace saw Sabo suddenly start to fall well walking in front of him and he jumped forward grabbing his hand and holding him as he dangled in the now larger hole. Ace looked at Sabo and then pulled him up, "Where did this come from."

Sabo looked down the hole, "You don't think..?"

Ace looked at him, "No way he can't be... All he would have to do is stretch his arm out to get out he couldn't be down there."

Sabo grabbed his light in a jar that he had brought along, a piece of string; and then he lowered it down in to the hole, it took like 5 minutes to get down, " It's too deep even he would be stuck."

Ace yelled down the hole, "Luffy..."

Nothing but silence replied, he yelled again, "Luffy... Are you down there?"

That was when he heard a weak reply, "Ace..."

"Luffy."

* * *

Luffy's POV

He woke up when he thought he had heard something, deciding he was wrong he laid back but then he heard it again, It was Ace he yelled the best he could just hoping that he would hear him, "Ace..."

He waited for Ace to yell back, and then he heard it, "Luffy how did you get down there."

"I fell, and I hurt my leg really bad."

There was no reply, he waited wondering where they had gone, that's when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel go up, it passed his cave and about 10 minutes latter he saw the light again and it went past a little bit then he saw Ace climbing down, " Ace..."

Ace looked to see him, "How did you get in there?"

Luffy looked at him as he climbed in to the small cave with his brother, he pulled the light back up behind him and unhooked it walking toward Luffy, "I was scared the water was filling it up down there and I can't swim."

Ace came over and looked at his leg, "What did you do to it.?"

Luffy looked at his body and saw all the cuts from the fall clearly now, he looked at Ace, "I fell on a rock at the bottom."

Ace looked at Luffy's leg, then he felt the side that wasn't cut, the second he touched it he knew it was broken and all swollen. He looked up to see tears coming from Luffy's eyes as he puts his hand on his head and then he smiles, "You can cry, I mean it looks like it hurts a lot."

The second he said that it was okay Luffy broke in to tears, Ace couldn't believe that it was as bad as it was at first because Luffy wasn't crying, " Ace it hurts so bad...*snuff* I was so scared I though you guys wouldn't find me."

Ace went to the rope and grabbed it pulling it so Sabo would let more down, He then went over to Luffy and tried to help him up, he pulled him up and Luffy tried the best he could to stand but he was shaking, cold, and weak. he fell back down to his knees with a scream as his leg moved, Ace looked at Luffy and leaned down picking the younger up, trying his best not to hurt him. He carried him to the rope and told him to hold on to his neck and then after tying the rope around them both with Sabo's help he climbed out of the hole, and they finally got out after Sabo broke the hole to make it big enough to fit them both.

When they were out of the hole Ace untied Luffy from him and then they carried him back to the base and wrapped his leg up after splinting it. Luffy had long since passed out from exhaustion on the floor now and Ace and Sabo were at the small table talking, "Sabo lets never let him go out alone again."

"Agreed."

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed, I was in the mood for fluff.**_


End file.
